Difícil de Atrapar
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Darien Chiba estaba empeñado en permanecer soltero... Quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y esa mujer no era para nada Serena Tsukino, la temperamental diseñadora de interiores con la que se encontraba en todos sitios. Serena era demasiado testaruda, demasiado impredecible y demasiado bella... y además tenía unos diamantes robados escondidos debajo de la escalera...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien Chiba estaba empeñado en permanecer soltero, por mucho que los posos de su café hablaran de amor. Quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y esa mujer no era para nada Serena Tsukino, la temperamental diseñadora de interiores con la que se encontraba en todos sitios.

Serena era demasiado testaruda, demasiado impredecible y demasiado bella... y además tenía unos diamantes robados escondidos debajo de la escalera. Y como era de esperar, Darien no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas aquí ando de nuevo con esta adaptación del libro 2 de Café Romeo... antes que nada quiero hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Como recordaran de la historia anterior Seyia Kou es el torpe mesero… sin embargo para los fines de la historia le he tenido que cambiar de apellido por lo que ahora será Seyia Tsukino… aunque sigue siendo torpe… jajajaja. También en esta historia los personajes del ex boxeador y la crítica culinaria serán Adrew y Lita.**

**De todos modos cualquier duda o comentario aquí estoy para responderles. Saludos cordiales y les mando muchos besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Capítulo 1

A Serena Tsukino no le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la cárcel, aunque varios miembros de su familia residían allí. Aun así, hacía la ronda cada semana, llevando regalos y chismes familiares.

Primero vio a su tía Wanda, a quien le había caído una sentencia de dos a cinco años por hurto. Luego al primo Kit, condenado a diez meses por firmar cheques sin fondos. Su otra prima, Nora, es taba allí de nuevo por no presentarse ante el juez cuando le dieron la libertad condicional.

Y, por fin, su madre.

—¿Sabes que pronto me darán la condicional? —sonrió Ikuko Tsukino, quitándose una pelusilla del overol naranja.

—Dentro de veinte días. De eso quería hablar contigo —Serena se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su madre a través del panel de plexiglás. Había ensayado el discurso durante el viaje desde St. Louis y estaba decidida a convencerla para que se reformase de una vez por todas.

—Será más fácil que te den la condicional si tienes un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir.

—Me niego a trabajar en otra lavandería. Mira lo que me hizo ese detergente en las manos.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Madre, esta vez no puedes elegir. Y no puedes volver a trabajar para el tío Leo.

—Pero él me deja trabajar las horas que quiero...

—¡Se dedica a lavar dinero!

—Pero me dio de alta en la Seguridad Social...

—Se acabó, mamá —la interrumpió Serena—. En serio. Seyia te necesita y yo también. Ikuko arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué le pasa a Seyia?

Serena no sabía por dónde empezar. Su hermano pequeño siempre estaba atravesando alguna crisis.

—Está muy disgustado porque su novia ha roto con él. Ya sabía yo que era un error que le presentaras a tu compañera de celda.

—Pensé que tener una novia le daría confianza en sí mismo. Es tan tímido con las mujeres...

—¡Su novia está acusada de intento de asesinato!

—Pero Mimet parece buena chica. Y es muy guapa. Ah, y ya no es mi compañera de celda. Por lo visto, han anulado la condena por defecto de forma. Creo que se ha ido a Florida.

—Mejor —suspiró Serena—. Lo último que necesitamos en esta familia es otro delincuente. Mira, madre, creo que deberías venirte a vivir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a encontrar un trabajo.

—Tú no puedes mantenerme, cariño. Especialmente ahora que estás intentando abrir tu propio negocio.

—Ya he conseguido mi primer cliente —anunció Serena, intentando parecer despreocupada—. Así que el dinero no es un problema.

—¡Un cliente! Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cuándo ha sido?

—Ayer. Fui a buscar a Seyia al Café Romeo y me encontré con la propietaria. Me ha pedido que decore el nuevo local.

—Qué bien. ¿No es adivina o algo así?

—Se hace llamar Madame Luna y creo que era adivinadora o algo parecido. Lee el futuro sentimental de los clientes en los posos del café.

Ikuko asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué estafa más original. Debe estar forrada.

—Es legal, mamá. Al menos, ella cree en lo que hace. Y debe funcionar porque ha ampliado el local. Por eso necesita una decoradora.

—¿Le has pedido a Madame Luna que te lea los posos del café?

—Claro que no. No creerás en esas bobadas, ¿verdad?

Ikuko dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Y supongo que tú no crees en el amor.

—Sí creo en el amor, pero es difícil conocer hombres interesantes.

—Has pasado de los veinticinco, cariño. No puedes seguir siendo tan selectiva.

—No soy selectiva —respondió Serena—. Mientras pasen un informe delFBI**.**

Ikuko soltó una carcajada, pero su hija no estaba riendo. Crecer en la familia Tsukino le había enseñado lo que no le interesaba de un hombre. Todos sus parientes eran guapos, encantadores y machistas. Y todos habían pasado por la cárcel. Excepto Seyia, a quien había conseguido alejar de la mala vida. Por el momento.

Para ser justos, el difunto padre de Serena tampoco pasó por la cárcel. Fue un extraordinario ladrón de joyas que nunca se dejó atrapar por la policía.

—A lo mejor yo también voy al Café Romeo —sonrió Ikuko—. Después de pasar tres años aquí, me vendría bien un poquito de cariño.

—Me parece estupendo —exclamó Serena, para quien cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a su madre en la cárcel—. En cuanto salgas de aquí iremos de compras. Necesitas un nuevo vestuario.

—Y también necesito hacerme la permanente —suspiró Ikuko—. Y teñirme el pelo.

—Haremos todo eso, no te preocupes.

Gracias a Madame Luna, tendría dinero suficiente. La propietaria del Café Romeo era un poco rarita, pero su oferta de trabajo no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Ni siquiera le había pedido referencias, sólo que firmase el contrato lo antes posible.

Y**,** curiosamente, que tomase una taza del especial de la casa: café jamaicano con almendras.

XOXOXO

—No digas que no te he advertido.

Darien Chiba dejó la tabla de contrachapado para mirar a su hermano pequeño. Aunque Nick ya no era tan pequeño. Con veintiséis años y un metro ochenta y nueve de estatura, era tres centímetros más alto que él.

—Llevas prediciendo catástrofes desde que te conté que la tía Luna había confiscado nuestras tazas de café. ¿No crees que estás un poco paranoico?

Nick Chiba soltó una risita.

—Eso es lo que dijo Andy. Y mira lo que le ha pasado.

—Andy no está muerto, sólo va a casarse.

—¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Darien sacó un lápiz del bolsillo de la camisa. No pensaba dejar que esa ridícula conversación retrasara las obras del Café Romeo. Una sola pared separaba el café de una antigua pizzería y, después de varias semanas de trabajo, el nuevo y ampliado local empezaba a tomar forma. El día anterior había tirado parte del muro y tapado el hueco con una lona, de modo que ya tenían acceso al café desde allí.

—Mira, Nick, tienes que olvidar tu fobia al matrimonio. No es sano.

—Ya, claro. Y supongo que tu plan de hacer audiciones para encontrar esposa es mucho mejor.

—Desde luego. Yo pienso casarme en cuanto encuentre a la mujer que reúna todos los requisitos.

Su hermano hizo una mueca.

—Pues yo me marcho.

—¿Dónde?

—A Cleveland, Ohio. En cuanto supe que la tía Luna había puesto sus manos en mi taza de café pedí que me trasladasen. No quiero arriesgarme.

—¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

Nick se cruzó de brazos.

—Dímelo tú. Nuestro hermano mayor acaba de pedir en matrimonio a una chica a la que conoció hace menos de un mes. Él, que se reía de los que pasaban por el aro. Y la culpa es de tía Luna — suspiró, inclinándose hacia Darien—, Ten cuidado, hermanito. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Lita me cae bien —replicó Darien, en defensa de su futura cuñada.

—A mí también me cae bien, pero eso da igual. El caso es que una de las locas predicciones de tía Luna se ha hecho realidad. Y yo no quiero ser la víctima número tres.

—¿Número tres? ¿Quién es la víctima número dos?

—Mírate en el espejo, amigo. Eres cebo para novias y la tía Luna está dispuesta a encontrarte una a la carrera. En cuanto Andy y Lita se casen, me marcho de aquí.

Nick desapareció tras la lona. Estaba asustado. ¿De qué?, se preguntó Darien. Luna no podía obligarlo a casarse.

Desde luego, él no pensaba hacerlo hasta que encontrase a la mujer perfecta. Una mujer que reuniera todos los requisitos, como le había dicho a su tía. Y ella aceptó sin protestar.

Aunque quizá había sido demasiado fácil, pensó entonces. Quizá debería hablar con ella, por si acaso.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Luna Chiba apareció en ese momento acompañada del camarero más ineficaz del Café Romeo: Seyia.

—Darien, el local está quedando precioso.

Luna llevaba una especie de túnica rosa con turbante a juego. Los brazaletes dorados que adornaban sus brazos tintineaban con cada movimiento.

Darien miró alrededor. El suelo de madera necesitaba ser lijado y pulido. Había cables por todas partes y el papel pintado de la pared se caía a trozos.

—Aún queda mucho trabajo. Especialmente si quieres que abramos dentro de un mes. Podría contratar a alguien.

—No será necesario —lo interrumpió su tía—. He encontrado a la persona perfecta.

—¿Quién?

—Yo —dijo Seyia Tsukino, cruzándose de brazos.

Darien se tragó un suspiro. No, él no. Cualquiera menos Seyia.

—Tú tienes mucho trabajo.

Seyia se volvió hacia Luna.

—Ya te dije que no querría. ¿No te lo dije? Le tiro una taza de café sin querer y me lo guarda para siempre.

—No es verdad. ¿A que no Darien?

Era verdad. El café que Seyia le tiró en los pantalones estuvo peligrosamente cerca de hacer un daño irreparable. Seyia era tan peligroso como el resto de la infame familia Tsukino y Darien sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que podría hacer con una pistola de clavos.

—Mira, no es nada personal. Es que prefiero trabajar con alguien que tenga experiencia.

—En séptimo hice una casita para pájaros —replicó el camarero, abriendo mucho sus ojos de cachorro—. Y siempre estoy reparando cosas en casa.

—Clava algo para que Darien te vea —dijo Luna entonces, dándole un martillo.

—No hace falta...

Demasiado tarde. Seyia le dio un martillazo a uno de los tablones que Darien había puesto para sujetar el muro y la madera se partió en dos por el impacto. El muro se agrietó peligrosamente y trozos de yeso empezaron a caer al suelo.

—¿Le doy otra vez? —preguntó él, orgulloso.

—¡No, por favor! No puedo pagarte.

—No hace falta —intervino Luna, quitándose un trocito de yeso de la túnica—. Yo pagaré el salario de Seyia. Ha decidido dejar de servir mesas durante algún tiempo, pero no quiero perderlo.

—Es que no puedo soportar el estrés —explicó él, con voz temblorosa—. Algunos clientes son tan groseros... les tiras un poquito de café encima y empiezan a gritar que van a demandarte.

Luna pasó el brazo por los delgados hombros de su camarero.

—He pensado que este trabajo le vendría bien. Quizá a Seyia, pero no a Darien.

—¿Qué tal si te tomas unas vacaciones? Podrías tomar el sol en la playa.

—La arena me produce alergia —contestó Seyia—. Y, por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría ser bueno en algo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Luna tomó la mano de su sobrino.

—Darien, hazlo por mí.

Maldición. Habría dado un brazo por su tía. Los tres hermanos Chiba le debían mucho. Luna dejó su carrera como adivinadora para cuidar de ellos cuando su madre los abandonó.

Pero él le debía aún más.

Por eso había aceptado hacer la ampliación del local a precio de costo. Aunque su trabajo como contratista de obras normalmente le reportaba tres veces esa cantidad.

Aunque si aceptaba a Seyia como aprendiz seguramente le costaría el brazo, pensó. Por no hablar de una pierna y varios dedos.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, tía Luna —suspiró por fin, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—«Casi» cualquier cosa —corrigió Darien para no encontrarse con una cita ciegas.

—Pero es que he encontrado a la chica perfecta para ti.

Él levantó una mano.

—Olvídalo. Ya hemos hablado de esto, tía Luna. Además, esta noche tengo una cita con Karmesite.

Luna arrugó la nariz.

—No me gusta Karmesite. Es demasiado...

—¿Encantadora? ¿Guapa? ¿Generosa?

—Te matará de amabilidad. O de aburrimiento. O de las dos cosas. Tú necesitas una mujer que sea un reto, Darien. Alguien que le dé un poco de emoción a tu vida.

—Eso es exactamente lo que no necesito.

Él tenía el futuro bien planeado y sabía exactamente qué quería de su futura esposa. Incluso había hecho una lista con los requisitos que debían reunir para las candidatas. No pensaba elegir a la mujer equivocada, como su padre, para sufrir después durante toda la vida.

—No seas cabezota —insistió su tía—. He leído los posos del café de Karmesite y te aseguro que no es tu alma gemela. Si me dejaras emparejarte con...

Darien le tapó la boca con una mano.

—No sigas, tía Luna . Andy y Lita están enamorados y fuiste tú quien los emparejó, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no te concentras en la boda? Sólo faltan unas semanas.

Los ojos de su tía brillaron de emoción.

—¡Podríamos hacer una boda doble! Andy y Lita, tú y...

—Karmesite —la interrumpió Darien—. O Berjerite o Kalaberite. Son las tres que van en cabeza para convertirse en la señora Chiba. Pero no voy a casarme todavía.

Luna levantó una ceja teñida de color naranja.

—Porque aún no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

Él no discutió. No porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque Seyia había enchufado la sierra eléctrica y el ruido era ensordecedor. Desgraciadamente, y como era habitual en Seyia Tsukino, era incapaz de controlar el aparato.

—¡Deja eso antes de que mates a alguien!

Demasiado tarde.

XOXOXO

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro. Karmesite estaba a su lado, con las piernas delicadamente cruzadas. Su perfección empezaba a irritarlo, pero eso podría ser consecuencia de las medicinas.

—¿Te ha gustado el postre? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llevaba un precioso traje de chaqueta gris perla y una blusa blanca abrochada hasta el cuello. Apenas usaba maquillaje y el pelo caía como una cortina de seda sobre sus hombros.

—Sí —contestó Darien, dejando a un lado la cucharilla.

—La crema francesa es mi postre favorito — sonrió Karmesite.

«Crema francesa». Un seudónimo de las natillas. Ese era el problema. Todo en Karmesite era tan... falso. Darien se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, irritado consigo mismo. La chica era perfecta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Mentalmente, repasó la lista de requisitos de su «esposa perfecta»: debía ser atractiva, pero no demasiado guapa. Buena cocinera, buena conversadora, pero sin ganas de discutir inútilmente.

Karmesite era todo eso, pero durante la cena había estado a punto de quedarse dormido. A lo mejor sólo estaba cansado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un día terrible.

Darien movió el pie derecho, que reposaba sobre una silla, y se le escapó un gesto de dolor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Karmesite, mirando la venda que llevaba en el dedo gordo.

— Se está pasando el efecto de la anestesia.

—No sabía que tu trabajo fuera tan peligroso. Has tenido suerte de que sólo te hayan dado cuatro puntos.

—Cinco —la corrigió él—. Y me habrían tenido que dar muchos más si no hubiera llevado las botas de trabajo.

Karmesite sonrió. Esa sonrisa perfecta empezaba a ponerlo de los nervios. Nunca hasta entonces lo había molestado. Pero nunca antes había pensado en la posibilidad de ver esa sonrisa todas las mañanas durante cincuenta años.

—Menos mal que tu tía llamó a una ambulancia.

—La ambulancia no era para mí, era para Seyia. Tuvo un ataque de pánico después de tirarme la sierra en el pie.

—Ay, pobre —murmuró Karmesite.

Darien tenía la impresión de que no estaba escuchándolo. Parecía absolutamente concentrada en quitar la cera de un candelero de cristal. No era una mujer muy excitante, desde luego, Pero él no estaba buscando eso. Y tampoco estaba buscando amor, se recordó a sí mismo. Buscaba afecto, compañía, compatibilidad y, si era posible, pasión, pero no amor. Al menos no el amor apasionado que había vuelto loco a su hermano.

Darien quería orden en su vida. Estabilidad. Una familia. Quería... natillas, no crema francesa.

Seguramente se acostumbraría a la sonrisa de Karmesite. Y a cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando comía. Todas las parejas tenían que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas. Seguramente también habría cosas en él que la sacarían de quicio.

«Olvídate de esas bobadas», pensó, cansado.

—Karmesite...

Ella levantó la mirada.

—Dime.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría hablar de nuestro futuro.

Karmesite se inclinó hacia delante.

—Cuánto me alegro. Yo también quería hablar de eso, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

Darien intentó relajarse. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Karmesite: que no era exigente. Siempre esperaba que él tomase la iniciativa.

—Tú primero —dijo, buscando tiempo para componer una petición de matrimonio.

Ella sonrió.

—Pues verás... nunca he sabido lo que quería de la vida hasta que te conocí. Cuando empezamos a salir, hace tres meses, lo vi todo claro. Y cuando nos besamos por primera vez, me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pensó Darien.

Desgraciadamente, su primer beso había despertado en él más dudas que deseo.

—¿De verdad?

Karmesite asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida en un convento.

Darien parpadeó, atónito.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Voy a hacerme monja —dijo ella entonces, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Monja?

—He solicitado ingresar en el convento de Santa María como novicia. Sólo quería decirte adiós, Darien. Y darte las gracias.

¿Las gracias? Después de besarla, Karmesite decidía hacerse monja. Eso no era exactamente un halago.

—Monja —murmuró, incrédulo.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Claro que me sorprende. ¿Desde cuándo quieres ser monja?

—Desde que era pequeña —contestó ella, con una sonrisa—, Pero no estaba segura del todo, así que decidí tener un último ligue antes de tomar la decisión.

«Un ligue». ¡Había estado a punto de pedirle que se casara con él y Karmesite lo consideraba un ligue! Durante el tiempo que salió con ella, no se le ocurrió pensar que podría no estar interesada... ¿No estar interesada? Menudo eufemismo. ¡Estaba a punto de hacer voto de castidad!

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Karmesite entonces, levantándose.

—¿Te vas?

—A las monjas no nos gusta acostamos tarde — sonrió ella, tirándole un beso—. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, de verdad. Gracias por la cena.

—Gracias a ti por hacerla —murmuró Darien, intentando levantarse.

—No, no te levantes. Tienes que descansar el pie.

Unos minutos después oyó el motor del coche y el chirrido de los frenos. A la «hermana Karmesite» le gustaba pisar el acelerador. Y quizá a las monjas no les ponían multas.

Entonces miró los platos sucios sobre la mesa. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Karmesite no era tan perfecta. Se había ido sin fregarlos.

Darien cerró los ojos. No podía fregar los platos con cinco puntos en el dedo gordo del pie. Quizá debería tirarlos. En realidad, nunca le había gustado el dibujo de margaritas; era demasiado femenino. Los había comprado en una tienda de objetos baratos, cuando no andaba muy bien de dinero. Ahora podía comprar algo más masculino.

Cuando se preguntaba si también debía tirar los vasos, sonó el timbre.

—¡La puerta está abierta!

No se levantó. A lo mejor era Karmesite, que volvía para decir que todo era una broma.

Pero no era Karmesite, sino una chica rubia. Con un vestido de seda roja que modelaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Un cuerpo en el que un hombre podría perderse.

Haciendo un esfuerzo. Darien levantó la mirada de unos pechos de escándalo. Lo primero que vio fueron unos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban, irónicos. Luego, una nariz respingona y unos labios generosos.

Aquella mujer no era una monja.

¿Quién era? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en su casa? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, mostrándole sin querer su generoso escote.

—Es usted el hombre al que estaba buscando.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno niñas aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, jajajaja. Que les pareció?… esta historia promete ser muy interesante y muy divertida. Espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Capítulo 2

Serena contó hasta diez mientras Darien Chiba le miraba el escote. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres prestasen atención a esa zona, olvidando todo lo demás, pero aquel parecía peor de lo normal.

Impaciente, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Cuando él levantó los ojos vio que los tenía de un color inusual: un azul profundo, azul zafiro.

Debía admitir que Darien Chiba era guapo. Guapísimo, en realidad: mentón cuadrado, nariz aquilina, el pelo muy corto. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en sus bíceps y en los anchos hombros que amenazaban con hacer saltar las costuras de su camiseta verde.

—¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?

—¿Yo? —replicó Serena—. Es usted el que no deja de mirarme.

—Siempre miro a las mujeres guapas. Especialmente cuando aparecen de improviso en mi casa. ¿Por qué estaba buscándome?

Serena señaló un sillón.

—¿No va a pedirme que me siente?

—Prefiero que conteste a mi pregunta. O quizá yo pueda responderla por usted. La envía Madame Luna, ¿verdad?

—Ella me dio su dirección, pero...

—Lo sabía —la interrumpió Darien—, Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Serena se sentó en el sillón, a pesar de no haber sido invitada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Mire, los dos sabemos por qué está aquí. Dejemos los preliminares y vayamos al asunto —dijo Darien—. Béseme.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Está usted loco?

—No, sólo intento ir al grano. Una vez que me haya besado, los dos sabremos si hay futuro para nuestra relación. Aunque le advierto que la última mujer que me besó ha decidido no dejar que ningún otro hombre vuelva a rozar sus labios.

Darien Chiba no era sólo un lunático, sino un egomaníaco increíble.

—Gracias, pero no. No suelo besar a un hombre cinco minutos después de haberlo conocido. Es una de mis rarezas.

—Como quiera —suspiró Darien, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla—. Dígame, señorita...

—Por favor, llámeme Serena.

—Serena. ¿Tiene por costumbre ir buscando novio de puerta en puerta?

—Me parece que no lo entiende, señor Chiba.

—Llámeme Darien —sonrió él. Pero no había nada dulce en esa sonrisa. Su expresión le recordaba a un león mirando su presa—. Seguramente estoy confundido. De hecho, probablemente usted es un invento de mi imaginación. Las medicinas me han mareado un poco.

—¿Medicinas?

Ah, claro, eso debía ser. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para su extraño comportamiento.

Él levantó el pie. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Serena de que tenía una venda en el dedo gordo; tan grande que parecía una bombilla. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita.

—¿De qué se ríe?

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, sin dejar de reír—. ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—Casi me amputan el dedo por culpa de una sierra eléctrica. Han tenido que darme varios puntos.

Serena miró el pie, incrédula.

—¿Ese fue el accidente por el que Seyia estaba tan disgustado?

—¿Conoce usted a Seyia?

—Mejor que nadie. Es mi hermano.

Darien cerró los ojos.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.

—¿Qué explica?

—Es usted una Tsukino. Eso explica por qué me he puesto nervioso al verla. Donde hay un Tsukino, hay un desastre.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿No le parece una exageración? No todos los Tsukino somos así.

Bueno, algunos lo eran, desde luego.

—Dígale eso a mi pie.

—Deje que lo vea...

—¡ No lo toque!

—Sólo quería echar un vistazo...

—¿Es usted médico?

—No, soy decoradora. Y, en mi opinión, esa venda blanca no pega nada con el sofá. ¿En la farmacia no tenían una venda de color verde?

—Muy graciosa.

—Dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina.

—Yo prefiero un analgésico. Desgraciadamente, se me está pasando el efecto, así que ahora mismo no soy buena compañía. ¿Por qué no vuelve usted mañana? O mejor, el año que viene.

Algunos hombres no soportaban las bromas.

—Lo que tengo que decir no puede esperar un año. Es sobre Seyia... está muy disgustado.

—¿Él está disgustado? ¡Es a mí a quien ha estado a punto de mutilar!

—Por favor, sólo ha sido un cortesito de nada. Si se quitara esa venda tan enorme casi ni se notaría.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Muy bien. Véalo usted misma.

Serena se inclinó para quitar la venda. Los tres kilómetros de venda. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de estudiar el pie de Darien Chiba. Había algo muy íntimo en ver el pie desnudo de un extraño. Era largo, fino, con el empeine alto. Llevaba las uñas muy limpias y bien cortadas y en el empeine había unos pelitos morenos...

—¿Qué le parece?

Serena se percató de que estaba demasiado interesada en aquel pie... y en aquel hombre. Entonces vio que tenía varios puntos en el dedo gordo.

—No es una herida mortal. Pero, claro, yo no tengo ni idea. ¿Ha pensado visitar a un especialista? —preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

—No, pero pienso llamar a mi abogado —replicó Darien—. El asalto con arma letal es un delito.

—No lo dirá en serio.

—No soy yo quien parece incapaz de ponerse serio. Todo esto es una broma para usted, ¿verdad?

—No es una broma —suspiró Serena—. De hecho, no me hace gracia que haya despedido a Seyia por algo tan... inconsecuente.

—¡Eso tan inconsecuente resulta ser mi dedo! —exclamó Darien, con los dientes apretados—. Y me gustaría conservarlo, si no le parece mal. Eso significa que Seyia tiene que irse.

Serena tragó saliva para controlar el famoso temperamento Tsukino.

—Dele una oportunidad.

—¿Porqué?

Porque le daba pánico que su hermano hiciera alguna tontería al verse sin dinero. Estaba deprimido desde que su novia cortó con él y frustrado con su trabajo como camarero y con la vida en general. Él quería un reto, algo interesante. Dinero. Últimamente, incluso hablaba de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Seyia no era el mejor camarero del mundo, ni siquiera un carpintero mediocre, pero estaba segura de que como ladrón de joyas sería espantoso. Y si ella no hacía algo rápido, otro Tsukino acabaría en la cárcel.

—¿Por qué tengo que darle otra oportunidad a alguien que casi me ha amputado un dedo?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se le encogió el estómago. Darien Chiba era demasiado testarudo como para entender lo importante que era ese trabajo para alguien tan inseguro como Seyia. Y ella no pensaba mendigar.

—Porque yo podría devolverle el favor.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, insolente.

—¿Qué me está ofreciendo, señorita Tsukino?

—A mí misma.

Darien tuvo que agarrarse a la silla. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Karmesite le anunciaba que iba hacerse monja y, unos minutos después, una chica voluptuosa entraba en su casa y se ofrecía como amante.

Debía estar soñando. O alucinando. Quizá el trauma del accidente lo había afectado de verdad. Aunque, si cinco puntitos en el pie inducían tan increíble ilusión, casi podría darle a Seyia el resto de sus herramientas para ver qué pasaba. Casi.

Por supuesto, aquella mujer no era un sueño ni una alucinación. Serena Tsukino estaba sentada frente a él, en carne y hueso. El sentido común le decía que no podía aceptar tal acuerdo. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a decir que sí.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Esa es una proposición... sorprendente.

—Yo lo llamaría un acuerdo comercial. Una cosa por otra.

Así, tan tranquila. Allí estaba, con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, la falda apenas cubriendo la mitad del muslo. Darien nunca había visto unas piernas como esas; eran una obra de arte.

—¿Seguro que es usted decoradora?

—Seguro. Y muy buena. Esa es la razón por la que Madame Luna me ha contratado para redecorar el Café Romeo. O, al menos, una de las razones.

—¿Que mi tía Luna la ha contratado?

Llevaba semanas intentando convencer a su tía para que contratase un decorador. Pero el «decorador» se había convertido en «decoradora». Una Tsukino, ni más ni menos.

—Espere un momento... ¿Cómo que una de las razones? ¿Qué otra razón puede haber para que mi tía la haya contratado?

Serena levantó una ceja.

—¿No lo sabe?

Darien experimentó una especie de mareo. Pero no quería considerar esa posibilidad.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Serena Tsukino se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Ni idea?

—Ni idea.

Casi podría creer que aquella chica intentaba torturarlo. Pero Serena no podía saber el efecto que ejercía en él. Darien se enorgullecía de controlar todas sus relaciones, especialmente las relaciones románticas. Quizá Karmesite había decidido ingresar en un convento precisamente porque a él se le daba muy bien esconder sus sentimientos.

—¿Sabe que su tía lee los posos del café?

—Desgraciadamente.

—Lo que no sabe es que ha leído mis posos... y los suyos. Por alguna inexplicable razón, su tía piensa que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Darien contuvo un gemido de angustia. Sus peores miedos se veían confirmados.

—Imposible.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió ella, apartando un rizo rubio de su cara—, Madame Luna no quería decírmelo porque cree que un romance debe seguir su curso natural, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero entonces vio lo disgustada que estaba con usted por haber despedido a Seyia. Creo recordar que incluso lo llamé varias cosas... en el calor del momento.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ella parpadeó, con gesto inocente.

—No me acuerdo.

—Ya.

—Por supuesto, Madame Luna pensó que así no íbamos a ninguna parte y decidió contarme que había leído los posos del café. Según ella, luchar contra el destino sólo dificulta las cosas. Su tía parece una mujer muy decidida.

Decidida era un eufemismo. Luna Chiba no era capaz de mover montañas literalmente, pero había causado un par de avalanchas en sus tiempos. Y si estaba decidida a encadenarlo con Serena Tsukino... Darien sintió un escalofrío.

Claro que esa misma determinación le había salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión. Si no fuera por Luna, él podría no estar allí, dispuesto a rechazar la increíble propuesta de Serena.

Para ser una Tsukino, parecía agradable. Pero era evidente que no podía ser la mujer de su vida. Darien hizo una lista de defectos: un cuerpo de muerte, un rostro de belleza clásica, bastante mal genio y, lo peor de todo, un hermano llamado Seyia.

No, Serena no podía estar en su lista de posibles candidatas.

—¿Qué le parece? ¿Hacemos un trato?

A pesar de sus defectos, le costaba mucho trabajo rechazarla.

—Me siento halagado, señorita Tsukino...

—Llámame Serena.

—Serena —dijo él, añadiendo otro defecto más a la lista: tenía la manía de interrumpirlo—. Me siento halagado por tu generosa oferta, Serena. Admiro la lealtad que sientes por tu hermano y hasta dónde quieres llegar para ayudarlo, pero no puedo.

—Haría cualquier cosa por Seyia —volvió a interrumpirlo ella—. La familia es muy importante para mí.

—Para mí también.

La lealtad a la familia era fundamental en su lista de requisitos para encontrar esposa. Él sabía perfectamente cómo una traición puede romper una familia... pero en el caso de Serena Tsukino no era suficiente.

—¿Tu familia es verdaderamente importante para ti? —preguntó ella entonces.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu oferta de acostarte conmigo?

Serena lo miró, perpleja. Y después soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Acostarme contigo?

—¿De qué te ríes? Es lo que acabas de decir. Que si contrato a tu hermano te acostarías conmigo.

—Esto es demasiado... ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

—Yo...

—¿Y qué clase de hombre aceptaría esa proposición?

—Creo que no me has entendido...

—He conocido a muchos machistas en mi vida, pero no sabía que hubiera hombres como tú.

—Si me dejaras terminar una frase sabrías que no tenía intención de aceptar la oferta —dijo Darien, con los dientes apretados.

Pero en lugar de calmarla, sus palabras parecieron ofenderla.

— ¡O sea, que no sólo has creído que estaba dispuesta a prostituirme, sino que tienes la cara de decir que no estás interesado!

—Yo no he dicho eso. Estoy «muy» interesado. De hecho, si quieres que te pruebe lo interesado que estoy...

—No hace falta, gracias. Porque la que no está interesada soy yo. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos seguir con el tema que me ha traído aquí?

—¿Qué tema?

A pesar de que no le gustaba reconocerlo, se sentía atraído por aquella chica. Cada vez más.

—La lealtad familiar. He venido aquí por mi hermano Seyia.

Seyia. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que era su hermana? Aunque quizá era lo mejor, considerando la dirección que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos. Serena era una Tsukino. Y eso significaba que debía huir de ella como de la peste.

—¿Estás interesado en mi proposición?

—¿Por qué no me explicas cuál es exactamente esa proposición?

—Muy bien. Hablaré despacio para que me entiendas —suspiró Serena—, Si vuelves a contratar a mi hermano, yo fingiré que me gustas.

—Detente, loco corazón —replicó él, irónico—. Gracias, pero no.

—Pensé que la lealtad a la familia era importante para ti. ¿Vas a darle un disgusto a tu tía? La pobre casi se puso a llorar cuando te insulté.

—¿Que me insultaste? Pensé que sólo habías dicho un par de cosas

—Sí, bueno... —Serena se aclaró la garganta—, El caso es que tu tía está decidida a que salgamos juntos. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería darle un disgusto a su tía, pero tampoco podía casarse con la mujer que ella eligiese sólo para hacerla feliz.

—Lo siento, Serena. No creo que funcione.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella entonces, levantando los ojos al cielo—, Pero si salimos un par de veces y le decimos a tu tía que no nos llevamos bien, se dará cuenta de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—No podríamos llevarnos bien.

—Por supuesto. No tenemos nada en común. Somos como el blanco y el negro, el día y la noche...

—Sí, bueno... tampoco te pases.

—Sólo quiero dejártelo claro, por si vuelves a creer que quiero acostarme contigo.

Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que Darien querría admitir.

—Ya.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

El sentido común le decía que la echase de su casa. Pero el cariño que sentía por su tía Luna era más importante.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. Le diré a Seyia que puede volver a trabajar —dijo Serena, levantándose.

—Primero tendré que hablar con el seguro. Quiero aumentar mi póliza todo lo posible... por si acaso.

—Me parece bien.

—Espera un momento. ¿Y nosotros?

—¿Nosotros?

—Tendremos que salir juntos para que mi tía crea que esto es de verdad.

—Sí, claro.

—El viernes estoy libre.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Cuanto antes se convenza de que no tenemos nada que ver, mejor. ¿Nos vemos en el Café Romeo?

—Iré a buscarte a casa —dijo Darien—. Se supone que es una cita de verdad, ¿no? Podemos ir a cenar y luego tomar algo en el café.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Serena, sacando una tarjeta del bolso—. Esta es mi dirección. ¿Quieres que haga las reservas? Conozco un restaurante mexicano.

—Odio la comida mexicana —la interrumpió Darien, cojeando hacia la puerta.

—¿Y la japonesa?

—Por favor...

—Muy bien, ¿qué clase de comida te gusta? — suspiró ella.

—¿Qué tal la comida americana?

—Estupendo. Es mi favorita.

—La mía también. ¿Ves cómo tenemos algo en común?

—Da miedo, ¿eh? —sonrió Serena.

Darien la vio entrar en su coche, un Ford Taurus del mismo color que su vestido. Y al ver cómo la falda se ajustaba a sus caderas se le hizo la boca agua.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: tenía una cita con Serena Tsukino.

Y debía tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

XOXOXO

El viernes. Darien estaba más que asustado. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en la visita de Serena. Cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más convencido estaba que ella había orquestado el encuentro a la perfección.

¿Cómo si no podría explicarse que tuviera una cita tres días después de haberle jurado a su tía que nunca caería en sus redes?

O quizá Luna lo había planeado todo. Pedirle que volviese a contratar a Seyia, el accidente con la sierra, la visita de Serena y su extraña proposición...

—¿No estás un poco paranoico? —sonrió Andy Chiba, su hermano, mientras se ajustaba un fajín de seda azul.

—Dímelo tú. Estoy probándome un esmoquin para la boda de mi hermano, que había jurado no casarse nunca. Y todo gracias a tía Luna.

—Lita es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—No creerás que tía Luna puede leer el futuro en los posos del café, ¿verdad?

—Si no lo crees, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? Aparentemente, Serena Tsukino y tú no tenéis nada en común. Y si se parece a su hermano no me sorprende.

—No se parece nada a Seyia —suspiró Darien, poniéndose unos zapatos—. Pero es... peligrosa. Deberías verla, Andy. O mejor no. Si vieras a Serena Tsukino, podrías cancelar la boda.

De repente, alguien corrió la cortina del probador. Era Lita Kino, la prometida de Andy.

—Darien, si sigues intentando sabotear mi boda, te mataré.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el probador de caballeros.

—Un sitio estupendo, en mi opinión. Una pena que seáis tan decentes —sonrió Lita—, Bueno, ¿quién es esa Serena?

—Nadie que deba preocuparte —contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lita Kino no tenía que preocuparse por la competencia, desde luego. Darien no había visto a su hermano más enamorado en toda su vida.

—Entonces, ¿no tengo que matar a nadie?

—No, por favor, que para eso soy el padrino. Alguien tendrá que sujetar a mi hermano cuando se desmaye de miedo.

—No le hagas ni caso —replicó Andy, besando a su prometida—. Si tengo miedo es porque aún quedan seis semanas para la boda. Seis semanas me parecen una eternidad.

Lita soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No entiendo por qué dicen que el nuestro ha sido un noviazgo rápido. Yo estoy dispuesta a empezar la luna de miel ahora mismo —murmuró, abrazando a Andy.

Darien se cruzó de brazos. Llevaban así desde que anunciaron su boda, dos semanas antes.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, envidiaba a su hermano mayor. Pronto Andy tendría todo lo que él soñaba: una mujer que lo quería, una familia...

Nervioso, se tiró de la corbata. El fiasco con Karmesite le había hecho perder tiempo y ahora Serena. Él sólo quería una mujer que reuniese todos los requisitos, que compartiera gustos con él, que no lo volviese loco.

¿Era tanto pedir?

Impaciente, miró su reloj.

—Siento interrumpir, pero aún no estáis en vuestra luna de miel.

Lita se volvió, con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Quién es Serena?

—La hermana de Seyia Tsukino —contestó Andy—. Y también es la nueva decoradora del Café Romeo y la chica con la que Darien va a salir esta noche.

—¿Y Karmesite?

—Olvídate de Karmesite. Madame Luna ha decidido que Serena es su alma gemela.

Lita abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Por fin has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Darien.

—Serena Tsukino no es la horma de mi zapato —replicó él—. Sólo lo hago por mi tía. Cuando vea que no tenemos nada en común dejará de meterse en mi vida privada.

Lita lo pensó un momento.

—Puede que tu tía se haya equivocado.

—Pero bueno... pensé que creías en ella —sonrió Andy.

—Y creo en ella. Pero Luna me confió que... en fin, que no estaba muy segura de qué taza pertenecía a cada uno.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Darien—. Ya sabía yo que era un error.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Nick?

—¿Para qué?

—Para que conozca a Serena. A lo mejor es su alma gemela —dijo Andy.

Lita sacó una moneda del bolso.

—Lo llamaré ahora mismo. Está investigando un caso, pero seguramente podría salir con la tal Serena...

—¡No! —gritó Darien. Andy y Lita lo miraron, sorprendidos—. No... Nick no podría con una mujer como Serena Tsukino. Prefiero ser yo el que pase por este calvario.

—Muy bien. Pero yo creo que Nick no tendría ningún problema. Cuando vino a probarse el esmoquin, tres chicas entraron en la tienda al verlo desde la calle. Estaba guapísimo...

—Hablando de guapos —la interrumpió Andy, dándose una vueltecita—. ¿Cómo estamos?

Lita se tomó su tiempo para observar a su prometido y a su futuro cuñado.

—Si queréis que os diga la verdad...

—Por favor.

—Creo que Serena Tsukino y yo somos las chicas más afortunadas del planeta.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola niñas… gracias por seguir la historia… y por agregarme a sus favoritos… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… como ven a Darien y a Serena… jajajaja… ¿creen que se haya equivocado la gran Madame Luna? Jajajaja y Lita tiene razón… son muy afortunadas jajajaja… **

**Muchas gracias a: Lau Cullen Swan, aleparedes, Nai SD, naiara1254, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, flakis, yesqui2000, Doferan, por sus rw.**

**Nos leemos, besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

Capítulo 3

Serena nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes de una cita. Primero se le estropeó el secador y, como era demasiado tarde para comprar otro, tuvo que apartarse el pelo de la cara y sujetarlo con un par de horquillas. Luego se le hizo una carrera en las únicas medias decentes que le quedaban. De modo que tendría que ir sin medias.

Y, además, tuvo que aguantar a Seyia.

—Soy el cabeza de familia y no me gusta que salgas con Darien Chiba. No me gusta nada.

—Te he dejado un asado en el homo —suspiró Serena, mientras se ponía rímel frente al espejo—. Si te comes todas las verduras, podrás tomar helado de postre.

Seyia arrugó la nariz.

—No me gustan las verduras. Además, esta noche tengo planes.

Serena se volvió para mirar a su hermano. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, como siempre, y a juzgar por el trocito de papel higiénico que tenía pegado al mentón, acababa de afeitarse.

—¿Qué planes?

—Prefiero no decirlo. Y no cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de Darien Chiba.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Que no es tu tipo, Serena. Me han dicho que tiene una lista de requisitos para encontrar la esposa perfecta.

—No te preocupes. No estoy interesada.

—De todas formas, te prohíbo que salgas con él. No me deja usar sus herramientas... excepto la escoba.

—Eres un aprendiz —le recordó Serena—. Tienes que empezar por algo. Dale tiempo.

Seyia negó con la cabeza.

—No me queda tiempo. Ya tengo veintidós años.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

—Te compraré un bastón en tu próximo cumpleaños.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena. La vida se me escapa de las manos. ¿Y qué tengo? Nada. Cero —suspiró Seyia—, Es hora de hacer cambios drásticos.

—¿Qué cambios?

—Estábamos hablando de Chiba.

—No, estamos hablando de ti. Quiero saber a qué cambios te refieres.

—Es un secreto.

—Seyia, no hagas ninguna tontería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los dos sabemos qué quiero decir. Sé que estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti. Especialmente tras la muerte de papá.

Serena no quería admitir que también habían sido difíciles para ella. La muerte repentina de Kenji Tsukino ocho años antes había dejado a una chica de diecinueve años a cargo de su hermano de catorce. Y ella intentó criarlo lo mejor que pudo con los consejos de su madre desde la cárcel.

—Lo echo de menos. Era mi héroe.

Justo las palabras que Serena no quería oír.

—Yo también quería mucho a papá. Seyia, pero tenía muchos defectos. Era demasiado listo como para pasarse la vida abriendo cajas fuertes ajenas. Debería haber hecho algo.

—Kenji Tsukino era el mejor ladrón de joyas del país. La policía nunca pudo detenerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero el estrés de vivir al otro lado de la ley pudo con él. Sólo tenía cuarenta y siete años cuando sufrió el infarto.

Seyia dejó caer los hombros.

—Podría haberle pasado lo mismo de ser fontanero o carpintero. Además, a él le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

A veces Serena se preguntaba si su padre había amado su trabajo más que a su familia. Nunca pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo en una ciudad y tenían que cambiar constantemente de colegio. Y mentir cada vez que les preguntaban a qué se dedicaba su padre. «Trabaja en el negocio de cajas fuertes», decían. Lo que no contaban era que su especialidad era abrir esas cajas.

Aunque tuvieron una infancia feliz. Los Tsukino eran una familia unida y siempre habían podido depender unos de otros. Por eso Serena no pensaba dejar que su hermano fuera por el mal camino.

—Las cosas ahora son diferentes. La policía detiene a los ladrones con métodos que antes no tenían, Seyia. Si estás pensando en dedicarte a lo que se dedicaba papá, piénsalo dos veces. Hazlo por mí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Debe de ser Darien.

—Ya voy yo —suspiró Seyia.

—Dile que bajo ahora mismo —sonrió Serena, poniéndose unos pendientes dorados.

—Le diré eso y otras cosas —murmuró su hermano desde el pasillo.

— ¡ No se te ocurra decirle nada!

Serena se miró al espejo. Insatisfecha con su aspecto tiró del escote de la blusa roja. Luego lo volvió a subir. Y lo volvió a bajar.

Con el pelo hacia atrás estaba horrible. Desgraciadamente, estaría más horrible si se lo dejaba suelto porque no había podido alisarlo.

Nerviosa, respiró profundamente, sorprendida por la sensación de vacío que tenía en el estómago. Llevaba meses sin salir con un hombre. Entre su negocio y vigilar a Seyia, no había tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie.

Aunque lo de aquella noche no era una cita de verdad. Darien Chiba había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesado en ella.

Pero, a pesar de su escepticismo sobre el talento adivinador de Madame Luna, no podía negar que Darien le parecía muy atractivo. Había algo en él... algo que casi le hacía olvidar que no debía gustarle.

Darien esperaba en el porche, nervioso. La idea de salir con Serena Tsukino lo intrigaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo. Ahora que estaba allí no sabía si llamar al timbre otra vez o salir corriendo.

La advertencia de Nick se repetía en su cabeza: «Ten cuidado, hermanito. Ten mucho cuidado».

Pero él nunca había dejado que el miedo le dictase lo que debía hacer. Además, sólo era una cita. Tampoco iba a pasar nada.

La puerta se abrió y Seyia apareció en el porche con un cuchillo en la mano.

—Ah, eres tú.

—Aparta ese cuchillo. Seyia.

—¿Esta cosita? —murmuró él, mirándolo a la luz del farol—. Es que estaba cortando carne.

—Apártalo —insistió Darien. Después de casi haber perdido un dedo del pie, no pensaba arriesgarse.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces tendré que quitártelo yo mismo.

Seyia vaciló un momento, pero después clavó el cuchillo en la tierra de una maceta.

—Muy bien, como quieras.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo entrar?

—No.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Serena está lista?

—Eso depende. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con respecto a mi hermana?

—Voy a invitarla a cenar.

—Lo que quiero saber es qué tienes en mente para el postre.

—Algo dulce... o sea, que no puede ser tu hermana —contestó Darien—. No te preocupes. No estoy interesado en ella.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero no le gustaba nada la mirada de Seyia.

—Eso espero —dijo él entonces, dando un paso adelante. Su cabeza quedaba a la altura del mentón de Chiba—. Porque si no es así tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

—Gracias por la advertencia —replicó Darien, burlón.

—Acuérdate —dijo Seyia antes de desaparecer. En el fondo era admirable que quisiera proteger a su hermana. Estaba zumbado, pero era un zumbado leal a su familia.

Darien entró en la casa y miró alrededor. Las ventanas tenían cristales emplomados y en el salón había una chimenea de mármol con un diseño intrincado.

Era sorprendente. Serena Tsukino tenía una casa espectacular. Y seguramente era una buena decoradora. Los muebles, sencillos, destacaban la grandeza de aquella casa de principios del siglo XX. Entonces observó la escalera de caracol. Nunca había visto una igual en St. Louis. Debía ser de finales del siglo XIX y estaba en unas condiciones extraordinarias, con la madera brillante, como recién pulida.

Darien acarició el pasamanos, rematado por una cabeza de ángel. Aquella escalera debía valer una fortuna.

Entonces se preguntó quién la habría construido. Una de sus aficiones era estudiar técnicas clásicas de carpintería... Se puso en cuclillas para ver si encontraba una fecha o las iniciales del constructor de aquella obra maestra, pero lo que vio fue algo completamente diferente.

—Qué demonios...

Oyó pasos detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera volverse algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Darien parpadeó, sorprendido y luego... todo se volvió negro.

Después de echarse laca en el flequillo, Serena se dirigió a la escalera.

—¿Seyia? ¿Darien?

No hubo respuesta. Esperaba que su hermano no lo hubiera asustado. Aunque quizá no era él quien llamó al timbre. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se preguntó más de una vez si le daría plantón.

Sus dudas se convirtieron en aprensión cuando llegó abajo. En el salón no había nadie, pero la puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Serena se asomó y vio un Chevy blanco aparcado delante de la casa.

Sorprendida, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio el cuchillo clavado en el tiesto. Parecía como si alguien hubiera querido matar al geranio.

—¿Seyia? ¿Dónde estás?

La bandeja del asado estaba sin tocar. Y por la ventana de la cocina vio el coche de su hermano.

—¿Seyia? —volvió a llamarlo.

Iba a subir por la escalera cuando vio unos za patos. Eran unos mocasines marrones. Y estaban, por supuesto, conectados a unas piernas.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó. Darien Chiba estaba tirado en el suelo—. ¡Darien! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él no reaccionó. Nerviosa, Serena tiró de sus tobillos para sacarlo del hueco de la escalera. Consiguió moverlo un centímetro más o menos. Pero claro, ella no había movido nunca cien kilos de peso muerto. ¡Muerto! No podía ser, no podía estar muerto.

¿O sí?

—¡Darien, por favor, despierta!

Tenía un moretón en la sien y un hilillo de sangre corría por su cara. Estaba muy pálido.

—¡Darien!

No hubo respuesta. Frenética, Serena levantó su cabeza con una mano e intentó hacerle la respiración boca a boca para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero no parecía servir de nada.

Entonces Darien se movió. O, más bien, movió los labios, buscando los de ella. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero la estaba besando con lengua. Luego dejó escapar un gemido, aunque Serena no sabía si de dolor o de placer.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó él, con voz ronca.

—No lo sé. Cuando bajé te encontré tirado aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde?

—En mi casa. Soy Serena, ¿te acuerdas? Serena Tsukino. Teníamos una cita.

—Serena —murmuró Darien, con los ojos cerrados—. He soñado que me besabas.

A ella también le había parecido un sueño. Nunca la habían besado así. Y no era sólo la técnica. Después de todo, el hombre apenas estaba consciente. Era la llama que se había encendido con aquel beso, la conexión que parecía haber nacido entre ellos.

—¿O no ha sido un sueño?

—No, pero tampoco ha sido un beso exactamente —Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Pero eso da igual. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si alguien hubiera usado mi cabeza para hacer prácticas de béisbol. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que te atacó un chihuahua.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Has dicho un chihuahua?

Serena tomó un perro de escayola que había en el suelo. Una de las orejas estaba rota y tenía una mancha de sangre.

—La mascota de Seyia... es que es alérgico al pelo de los animales. Lo usamos como tope para la puerta.

—Y también parece ser un buen perro guardián. No lo vi siquiera.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo debajo de la escalera?

—La escalera —repitió Darien, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Bonita escalera... había mirado debajo...

—¿Para qué?

Él arrugó el ceño, como si estuviera intentando recordar.

—Un nombre. Estaba buscando un nombre.

¿Un nombre? No tenía sentido. Lo cual no debería sorprenderla. Al fin y al cabo. Darien acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Hablando de nombres, ¿te acuerdas del tuyo?

—Claro.

—Dímelo.

—Darien Joseph Chiba. Tengo veintisiete años y vivo en la calle Ravenna, St. Louis, Missouri. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Veintisiete? Pareces mayor.

—En este momento, me siento como si tuviera ochenta y siete —suspiró Darien, intentando levantarse—. Perdón, noventa y siete.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Quizá debería llamar a una ambulancia.

—No, no, estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado.

—Sigo sin entender qué ha pasado aquí.

—¿No es evidente?

—No. Tú estabas inconsciente en el suelo y no encuentro a mi hermano por ninguna parte. Pero no puede haber sido Seyia...

—¿Cómo que no? Y, por cierto, un intento de asesinato es algo muy grave.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No me mires con esa cara. Y no te hagas la sorprendida. Seyia abrió la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano, dejando bien claro que no me quería aquí. Y el otro día me asaltó con una sierra eléctrica.

—Eso fue un accidente. Además, Seyia nunca le haría daño a nadie... a propósito —replicó Serena.

—Admiro tu lealtad, pero esto es demasiado. Seyia es una amenaza. Debería estar entre rejas.

Ella se mordió los labios, angustiada. Seyia no sobreviviría ni un día en la cárcel. Apenas era capaz de sobrevivir fuera de ella.

—Sé que es tu hermano — siguió Darien—, Pero tengo que denunciarlo a la policía, lo siento. Si no, es capaz de matar a cualquiera. Y como yo soy su objetivo favorito...

—No lo entiendes. Mi hermano ha tenido una vida muy dura. Nuestra familia es... diferente.

—Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees —suspiró él—. Pero Seyia tiene que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Y una infancia difícil no es excusa.

—Mira, esto es ridículo —insistió Serena—. Te digo que Seyia no te ha golpeado. Te doy mi palabra.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Podría haber sido mi tío Leo. A veces aparece sin avisar.

—¿Cómo?

—Leo prefiere actuar y preguntar después. O Frankie.

—¿Frankie?

—Mi primo. Trabaja para un prestamista y le gusta practicar con víctimas despistadas.

—Qué familia más encantadora. Ahora Seyia casi me parece inofensivo. ¿Algún otro tipo violento en tu familia?

—Candy. Otra prima. Odia a los hombres desde que su novio la denunció a los federales.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—¿Quieres que me lo crea?

—¡Es la verdad! Si no me crees, llama a mi madre.

—¿Cuál es su número de teléfono?

—Uno cuatro dos tres siete seis.

—¿Ese es su número de teléfono?

—No, es su número de reclusa. Tienes que darlo para hablar con ella en la prisión de Vandalia.

—¿Tu madre está...?

—En la cárcel, sí —suspiró Serena. Tras la muerte de su padre se había prometido a sí misma no mentir sobre su familia. Así se ahorraba muchos bochornos—. El número de la cárcel está grabado en la memoria del teléfono.

Darien entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Aquí hay tres números... de tres cárceles diferentes.

—Cuatro, en realidad, si contamos el reformatorio donde está Benson, el hijo de mi tío Leo. Es que le dio por robar un coche el día que cumplió quince años.

—¿De verdad tu madre está en la cárcel?

— Sí, pero saldrá en menos de un mes.

—¿Cuántos Tsukino hay entre rejas?

Serena miró al techo para hacer un cálculo mental.

—Seis, si contamos a Benson. Pero él no está en la cárcel, sólo en un reformatorio.

—Seis —repitió Darien, incrédulo.

—Así que ya ves. Tengo cierta experiencia sobre comportamiento delictivo y te aseguro que Seyia no es capaz de saltarse la ley, aunque le gustaría.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Serena se mordió los labios.

—Nada.

—Dímelo.

—No es importante.

Darien la miraba, esperando. ¿Qué había en sus ojos, compasión, comprensión? ¿Pánico?

—Muy bien, te lo contaré. Pero con una condición.

—No estás en posición de poner condiciones, Serena. O me lo dices ahora mismo o llamo a la policía.

Menuda compasión.

—Pues llama a la policía. No pienso decirte nada.

Pero en lugar de marcar el teléfono, Darien cerró los ojos. Estaba muy pálido y Serena lamentó estar discutiendo con él. Sabía que Seyia no podía haberlo atacado, pero la realidad era que alguien acababa de golpearlo en la cabeza. Y había muchas posibilidades de que ese alguien fuera un Tsukino.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

—No, gracias.

—¿Te apetece cenar? Sólo tardaré un minuto en calentar el asado.

Darien abrió un ojo.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Desde los doce años. Alguien tenía que encargarse de la cocina cuando mi madre fue a la cárcel por primera vez.

—A los doce años —suspiró él—.Yo tenía siete cuando mi madre nos abandonó. Pero ella no volvió nunca.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena.

—No lo sientas, teníamos a mi tía Luna. No podría habernos querido más si fuéramos sus propios hijos. Incluso cuando nos poníamos imposibles.

—Entonces entenderás que yo quiera a mi familia. Son un poquito... en fin, raros, pero son todo lo que tengo.

—¿Raros?

—Bueno, delincuentes. Excepto Seyia. Mi hermano no es una persona violenta.

Esperó que le contradijera, pero no dijo nada. Quizá lo había convencido. Quizá ya no iba a llamar a la policía.

Serena apretó los labios. Cuando encontrase al Tsukino que le había pegado aquel mamporro, lo colgaría de los pulgares. No, algo peor, haría que se comiera el asado. Darien le había preguntado si sabía cocinar, no si era buena cocinera.

En su caso, había una gran diferencia.

Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que él tomase una decisión. ¿Denunciaría a su hermano? ¿O creería en su inocencia?

—Serena —dijo Darien entonces, con el tono de un hombre que ha tomado una decisión.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo más que debes saber.

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

**Hola chicas… que les pareció este capítulo… pobre Darien seguro que vio estrellitas con ese golpe, jajajaja, pero bueno, al menos tuvo una pequeña compensación ¿no creen? Y que tal Seyia… es bastante rarito el chico, jajajaja, es todo un caso definitivamente.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, y por agregarme en sus favoritos**

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

Capítulo 4

Lo único que debía decirle a Serena Tsukino era «adiós». Especialmente porque había subestimado el daño que podía hacerle aquella chica. Aunque el dolor de cabeza era un poderoso recordatorio. Y Darien tenía que concentrarse en el dolor, más que en la aprensión que veía en sus ojos azules.

—¿Algo más? ¿Qué?

«Sal de aquí», se dijo a sí mismo. Podría marcharse sin decir una palabra sobre lo que había visto. Después de todo, era problema de los Tsukino. De hecho, debería pensar que un golpe en la cabeza era una forma de decirle que se metiera en sus cosas.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —insistió Serena.

De haber sabido que los Tsukino eran una familia de delincuentes no habría quedado con ella. Él no solía meterse en las cosas de los demás. Ya tenía suficientes problemas. Pero debía reconocer que Serena no era responsable de las canalladas de su hermano.

Y debía saber la verdad.

—Es... sobre la escalera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la escalera con Seyia?

En lugar de contestar. Darien se levantó del sofá, pero tuvo que sujetarse a una lámpara.

—Creo que deberías sentarte. Te han dado un golpe en la cabeza y no sabes bien lo que dices — suspiró Serena.

—Pronto lo entenderás —dijo él entonces, acercándose a la escalera.

—¿Entender qué?

Había impaciencia en su voz. Era comprensible. Aquella mujer debía haber recibido muchas sorpresas desagradables en su vida. Y él estaba a punto de añadir una más.

—Túmbate.

—Como he dicho antes, eres tú el que debería tumbarse. Pero no en el suelo.

—Túmbate —insistió Darien—. Y mira debajo de la escalera.

Serena decidió no protestar. Evidentemente, el golpe lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Él esperó, tenso, para ver cuál sería su reacción. ¿Gritar, maldecir a su familia, llorar? Pero Serena no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Su reacción, o más bien su falta de reacción, le hizo pensar que quizá lo había imaginado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó por fin, impaciente—. ¿Ves algo?

—Claro que sí. Hay diez kilos de polvo. Venga, vámonos, he reservado mesa en...

—Sigue ahí, ¿no?

—Yo no he visto nada raro.

Suspirando, Darien volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. No, no era su imaginación. Pegada a la escalera con cinta adhesiva había una bolsa de plástico. Y dentro, docenas de diamantes de todas formas y colores. Incluso en la oscuridad, las joyas brillaban como estrellas en el cielo.

Serena se tumbó a su lado.

—Puedo explicártelo.

—A ver, empieza.

¿Le diría la verdad o inventaría cualquier historia? ¿Y sería él capaz de notar la diferencia?

—Muy bien. No puedo explicártelo, pero eso no significa que no haya una explicación perfectamente lógica.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Pues... que no es lo que parece.

—A mí me parecen unos diamantes que valen miles de dólares.

—Podrían ser falsos. A veces no es fácil diferenciarlos.

Darien miró la bolsa. Quizá eran falsos, pero eso planteaba otra cuestión.

—Si fueran falsos no estarían escondidos.

—Pues... a lo mejor alguien cree que son auténticos.

—Sólo hay una forma de enterarse.

Serena se puso tensa.

—No me parece buena idea.

—Aún no te he dicho lo que voy a hacer.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Quieres llevarlos a una joyería para que los examinen. ¿O habías pensado otra cosa?

—No, era eso. Así sabremos lo que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Sabremos? —repitió ella—. Esto no es problema tuyo. Chiba. Es mi escalera, mi casa.

—¿Tus diamantes?

Serena no lo negó. Había pensado que ella no podría involucrarse en un negocio sucio, pero... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué la había creído una persona decente, por su forma de besar?

Darien cerró los ojos un momento para no pensar en el beso. Lo confundía demasiado.

—No son mis diamantes —dijo ella entonces—. Pero sí es un problema familiar. Y prefiero que no te involucres.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya estoy involucrado. Ahora entiendo por qué me golpearon en la cabeza... no querían que encontrase el botín.

—Eso es una especulación —replicó Serena, aunque no parecía muy convencida—, ¿Por qué no iba mi... quien sea, a tomar los diamantes y salir corriendo?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor se asustó. Pensó que me había matado y...

—Por favor.

—Los delincuentes no son siempre lógicos. O listos.

—Eso ya lo sé —suspiró ella—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Estaban muy cerca y Darien podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Serena se levantó a toda prisa y Darien la siguió, un poco más despacio.

—No, eso no.

—Sé que estás disgustada, sé que no quieres aceptar que tu hermano me ha atacado, pero eso no le va a ayudar. Seyia seguirá metiéndose en líos...

—No ha sido Seyia.

—Mira, los diamantes son un asunto muy serio. Estamos hablando de un robo, Serena. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Tienes razón.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido. Pero cuando se volvió para ir al salón, Serena se interpuso en su camino.

—No tenemos que llamar todavía. Sigo sin creer que Seyia te haya golpeado...

—¿Crees que robó los diamantes?

—No lo sé —suspiró ella—. ¿Por qué no ha empezado por algo pequeño, una pulsera de oro, un collar? —exclamó entonces, furiosa—. No, él tenía que robar suficientes diamantes como para pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

—Espera un momento. ¿Seyia te dijo que pensaba atracar una joyería?

—No me lo dijo, pero sé que pensaba... ¿por qué no intenté detenerlo?

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sí es culpa mía. Le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de él desde la primera vez que fue a la cárcel y he intentado mantener esa promesa desde entonces.

Darien sintió pena por aquella chica. Sus padres la habían dejado sola con Seyia cuando apenas era una cría y tuvo que cuidar de él como si fuera una adulta.

—Seyia es un hombre, no un niño. Tú ya no eres responsable de lo que haga.

—Sigue siendo un crío sensible e impulsivo — suspiró Serena—. Voy a buscarlo. Intentaré convencerlo para que se entregue a la policía. Si lo hace, la condena será menor.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que alguien ha denunciado el robo de los diamantes. Y si los encuentran aquí, podrían pensar que tú eres su cómplice.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Darien sabía que lo decía en serio. Serena Tsukino llevaba años cuidando de sí misma y de su hermano. Pero aquello era muy grave.

—Veinticuatro horas. Te doy veinticuatro horas para encontrar a tu hermano. Luego llamaré a la policía.

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Gracias! No lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro.

No lo lamentaba. Al menos, por el momento, con Serena entre sus brazos. Sin pensar. Darien inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios y la apretó contra él. Quería comprobar que la conexión que sintió mientras le hacía el boca a boca era real, que no fue algo imaginado.

Fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Sintió el mismo calor, la misma conexión... casi como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas. Y eso lo emocionaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Entonces se apartó, apretando la cara contra su pelo durante unos segundos para recuperar la calma.

—Menuda cita.

Serena rio, sin aliento.

—Corta, pero memorable.

—¿Significa eso que ha terminado?

—Si sólo tengo veinticuatro horas para encontrar a Seyia, tendré que empezar a buscarlo ahora mismo.

—¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

—El bar Ducky's, en la calle Benton. Es uno de sus favoritos.

—¿La calle Benton? —repitió Darien, incrédulo—. No puedes ir allí sola.

—No me pasara nada.

—Voy contigo —dijo él entonces, sacando las llaves del coche—. Y conduzco yo.

—Prefiero ir sola —insistió Serena.

—De eso nada.

—¿Cómo?

—He estado un par de veces en el Ducky's y te aseguro que no es sitio para una mujer. Es mejor que vaya contigo, para protegerte.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, atónita, durante unos segundos.

—¿Sabes en qué siglo estamos, Darien?

—En el XXI —contestó él—. Pero algunas mujeres no saben lo que es bueno para ellas.

—¿Tú siempre dices tantas bobadas o ha sido el golpe en la cabeza?

—Te aseguro que un golpe en la cabeza no puede detener a un Chiba.

—Pues es una pena —murmuró Serena.

El bar Ducky's estaba entre un salón de tatuajes y una agencia de fianzas, al final de la calle Benton. La pintura amarilla del edificio se caía a trozos y los cristales de las ventanas eran muy oscuros. En general, tenía un aspecto lóbrego.

Darien miró a Serena, que caminaba a su lado por la acera llena de basura. Parecía muy decidida.

—Espera —dijo, antes de entrar—. He cambiado de opinión. No puedes entrar ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—Espérame en el coche. Entraré solo.

—No pienso esperar en el coche. Y no me puedo creer que seas tan machista.

—Y yo no me puedo creer que quieras entrar en el bar con ese escote.

Serena se puso en jarras.

—¿No te gusta mi blusa?

—¿Quieres una opinión sincera? Me encanta la blusa y me encanta cómo te queda. El problema es que a todos los idiotas del bar les gustará también. Y no podré ayudarte a buscar a Seyia si tengo que pelearme con un montón de idiotas.

—Para empezar, yo no te he pedido que te pelees con nadie —replicó ella—. Apenas puedes caminar y mucho menos meterte en una pelea para defender mi honor. Y, además, puede que te sorprenda saber que no todos los hombres ven a las mujeres como objetos sexuales.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, pero sí con esa blusa roja que llevas. ¿No tienes un jersey o algo así?

—¿Un jersey? Pero si hace un calor horrible.

Darien alargó la mano y levantó el escote de la blusa hasta la barbilla.

—Así te queda mejor.

—Te estás pasando —dijo ella, bajándola de nuevo—. Pero no tengo tiempo para discutir. Hemos venido a buscar a Seyia.

—Deja que hable yo. La dueña es una tía muy rara, dicen que se ha casado cuatro veces.

—¿Y por eso es rara? Más bien desgraciada en el amor.

—Sus maridos fueron los desgraciados. Están todos muertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No digo nada. Sólo que es una mujer muy rara y hay que tener cuidado —suspiró Darien—. Pero no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. Las mujeres me encuentran irresistible.

—Será por tu modestia.

—Será. Venga, vamos. E intenta no llamar la atención.

Darien abrió la puerta del bar y miró alrededor, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y el humo. Como música de fondo, una canción de Hank Williams y las campanitas de varias máquinas del millón.

Sólo había dado un paso cuando un tipo enorme se interpuso en su camino.

—Identificación.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Darien, señalando a Serena—. A ella no le ha pedido identificación. ¿No pensará que yo tengo menos de dieciocho años?

—Será tu carita de niño.

El tipo, de metro noventa, llevaba el pelo muy corto y tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

Darien vio que Serena le hacía señas desde la barra.

—Tengo veintisiete años. ¿Por qué no me deja entrar?

—¿Por qué no me enseñas el carné de identidad? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar la cartera. Pero no estaba allí. Maldición.

—¿Algún problema, guapito?

Definitivamente tenía un problema... y su nombre era Seyia. No sólo le había golpeado con un chihuahua de escayola; además, le había robado la cartera.

Menudo día.

—¿Me creería si le digo que alguien me ha robado la cartera?

—Qué original. He echado a adolescentes con más imaginación.

Antes de que Darien pudiera replicar, Serena se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No te metas, Serena. Deja que yo lo solucione.

—¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu novia? —dijo el tipo.

—No soy su novia —replicó ella.

—Ah, estupendo. Te invito a una cerveza y luego podremos charlar «en privado».

—De eso nada —protestó Darien.

—Oye...

Pero aquella vez Darien no pensaba dejar que Serena lo interrumpiese.

—Esta mujer es mía. Y si tienes un problema, lo resolveremos fuera.

El tipo sonrió, la luz reflejándose en un diente dorado.

—Tú primero.

—¡Nadie va a ninguna parte! —gritó Serena, colocándose entre los dos—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Viper?

—¿Viper? —repitió Darien.

—Es mi primo. Viper Tsukino, te presento a Darien Chiba.

—Otro niño bonito —suspiró el tipo—. ¿Por qué no te buscas un tío de verdad, mi abogado por ejemplo? De eso quería hablarte. Me ha dicho que le gustaría salir contigo.

—Tu abogado es un cerdo.

—Pero piensa lo bien que nos vendría en la familia. Consejo legal gratuito veinticuatro horas al día.

—¿Por qué no sales tú con él si tanto te gusta? Además, no he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa. Estoy buscando a Seyia.

—¿Tu hermano?

Serena levantó una ceja.

—¿A cuántos Seyias conoces?

Viper se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he visto por aquí. Pero si lo hubiera visto, no te lo diría. No soy un soplón.

—Entonces tendré que preguntarle a Ducky. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Y qué pasa con este tío? —insistió Viper, señalando a Darien—, Dice que le han robado la cartera. ¿Cómo sé yo que no es un poli?

—Si fuera policía te detendría por gorila —re plicó Darien—. Y no te preocupes. En cuanto encontremos a Seyia encontraremos mi cartera.

—Darien, mi hermano no te la ha robado.

—Claro que sí. O eso o se la ha comido el chihuahua.

Viper soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que, por fin. Seyia está haciendo honor al apellido Tsukino. Claro que mi prima Serena es otra historia. Ella es limpia como una monjita. Cada vez que hacíamos algo se asustaba... ¡Ay!

Una mujer de pelo gris estaba retorciendo la oreja del gigantón.

—Ya está bien, Virgil Tsukino. Te he dicho que no molestes a mis clientes.

—Pero Ducky...

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ponte a fregar el suelo de los lavabos. Y quiero que brillen.

—Pero Ducky...

—Si vuelvo a oir «pero Ducky» voy a limpiar los suelos con tu lengua —lo interrumpió ella.

Darien no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La mujer parecía un ángel del infierno, pero tenía gracia.

Y Viper pareció tomarse en serio la amenaza.

—Sí. Ducky.

—¡Y no entres en el lavabo de señoras sin llamar! —gritó la mujer—. Bienvenido a Ducky's, señor...

Serena sonrió.

—Darien, te presento a mi abuela, Ducky Tsukino.

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

Capítulo 5

Serena disimuló una risita al ver la expresión de Darien. Debería habérselo dicho antes, pero aquel hombre parecía despertar lo peor en ella. Especialmente, después de haber acusado a su abuela de matar a sus maridos.

Ducky no era precisamente un ángel, pero tampoco era peligrosa. O, al menos, no tan peligrosa.

—Hace siglos que no pasabas por aquí, cariño. A ver que te vea... no estás mal —sonrió Ducky, bajando el escote de la blusa—. Pero así está mejor. ¿Y este joven?

—Es un amigo.

—Ah, un amigo. ¿A que no parezco su abuela?

—Pues...

Ducky miró a su nieta.

—¿Siempre es así de lento o es que está obnubilado por una ración doble de bellezas Tsukino?

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Llevas cuarenta años dejando a los hombres sin palabras, Ducky. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Es una pena que nunca te hayas querido meter en el negocio, chica. Tienes mucha labia.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues invítanos a una cerveza.

Ducky soltó una carcajada.

—Sentaos en mi mesa especial. Enseguida voy para allá.

Darien la miraba, atónito. Normal. Enfrentarse a más de un Tsukino a la vez ejercía ese efecto en la gente. Especialmente si uno de ellos era Ducky. Y Serena sentía mucho cariño por su abuela, a pesar de que a menudo estaba al otro lado de la ley.

Ducky la ayudó mucho cuando su madre acabó en la cárcel. Fue ella quien los cuidó y la animó a estudiar diseño. No era una abuela típica, pero la quería mucho.

—¿De verdad es tu abuela? —murmuró Darien.

—La madre de mi padre.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—Pero... pensé que tú lo sabías todo —replicó Serena, pestañeando inocentemente.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Ducky apareció con las cervezas.

—No podemos quedamos mucho tiempo —le advirtió Serena.

—El tiempo suficiente para que Darien me diga cuáles son sus intenciones —replicó su abuela.

—Mis intenciones son absolutamente honestas.

—Una pena —replicó Ducky—. Un hombre con intenciones honestas no es nada divertido. ¿La has besado ya?

—¡Ducky! Es nuestra primera cita. Además, no hemos venido aquí a hablar de besos. Hemos venido buscando a Seyia.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Se ha metido en un buen lío y tengo que encontrarlo —suspiró Serena—. ¿Ha estado aquí esta noche?

—No, pero estuvo ayer. Con una chica.

—¿Una chica?

—Una amazona, más bien. Seyia no sabía ni por dónde agarrarla.

—¿Quién era?

—Ni idea.

—¿El primo Viper no le pidió identificación?

—No, Viper estaba muy ocupado observando otras «estadísticas vitales». Era una rubia oxigenada de esas que llevan demasiado maquillaje y demasiado perfume. Espero que Seyia no se haya colado por ella —contestó Ducky, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabía que saliera con alguien.

—La rubia estuvo ligando con tu primo toda la noche, pero Seyia estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta.

—Pobrecillo —murmuró Serena—. No tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres. Ahora entiendo que estuviese tan raro últimamente.

—¿Raro? ¿Qué me dices? —murmuró Darien, irónico.

Ella no le hizo caso.

—¿Sabes algo más, Ducky?

—Es hora de que le dejes vivir su vida, Serena. Seyia es un hombre maduro y no necesita que lo vigiles todo el tiempo.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Pero es mi hermano.

—Claro que sí. Pero en la vida hay más cosas que ocuparse de un hermano —dijo Ducky entonces, haciendo una mueca—. Mírate, sales con un tío guapísimo y estás preocupándote por Seyia.

Serena suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar con Darien o cualquier otro hombre sabiendo que su hermano se había metido en un lío? ¿Cómo no iba a hacer nada?

—Darien cree que Seyia le golpeó en la cabeza esta noche, cuando fue a buscarme a casa.

—Imposible —dijo Ducky—. Seyia no es así. No es una persona violenta.

—Casi me cortó un dedo el otro día —replicó Darien—. Y esta noche abrió la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano.

—Qué va, le pone histérico ver sangre. No puede ser.

—Tengo cinco puntos que lo prueban —insistió él—. Pero eso no es todo. Hemos encontrado una bolsa con...

—Patatas fritas —lo interrumpió Serena —. Estaban tiradas en el suelo de la cocina y Seyia ha desaparecido. Por eso creo que le ha pasado algo.

Mentía fatal, pero era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

—Ya sabes cuánto le gustan a Seyia las patatas fritas. Aunque quizá no es para tanto... —dijo ella entonces, levantándose—. ¿Nos vamos. Darien?

Él miró su cerveza, que no había tocado.

—Sí, claro.

—Adiós, Ducky. Sé buena —dijo Serena, besando a su abuela en la mejilla.

—Seré buena si tú eres un poco mala —sonrió Ducky. Luego se volvió hacia Darien—. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi nieta.

—Ducky...

—Prométemelo.

—Se lo prometo —dijo él.

—Gracias. Me gusta. Creo que deberías quedártelo.

—Pero si esta es nuestra primera cita...

Y la última, seguramente. Le sorprendía que Darien Chiba no se hubiera marchado todavía, pero dudaba que aquello fuera a repetirse.

—Además, es de los que cree que las mujeres deben ser vistas, pero no oídas.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —protestó Darien—. Sólo he dicho que algunas mujeres no saben lo que es bueno para ellas.

Ducky soltó una carcajada.

—Y algunos hombres tampoco.

—¿Por qué le has contado eso? —preguntó Darien mientras iban hacia el coche. Había empezado a llover y las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en la acera mojada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de las patatas fritas.

—No quería que Ducky supiera nada de los diamantes.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque me los habría pedido.

—Lo dirás de broma.

—Desgraciadamente, no. Mira, los Tsukino no son exactamente una familia normal,

Eso sí que era un eufemismo. Darien no había conocido a nadie como Ducky Tsukino. Y, desde luego, no le gustaría encontrársela en un callejón oscuro.

—¿De verdad crees que se quedaría con los diamantes?

—Para protegerme —suspiró Serena—. Pero luego los vendería en el mercado negro. Hace tiempo que no pisa la cárcel, pero tiene una mesa de juego ilegal en la parte trasera del bar. Lo lleva en la sangre. Una bolsa con diamantes sería irresistible para ella.

—¿Ducky lo lleva en la sangre, pero tú no?

—Yo debo ser una mutación genética.

—Afortunadamente para ti —suspiró Darien, abriendo la puerta del coche—. ¿Desde cuándo hay delincuentes en tu familia?

—Creo que empezó con mi tatarabuelo. Era un jugador profesional al que dispararon por la espalda... porque estaba haciendo trampas en una partida de póquer. Con los años, la historia se ha ido haciendo más romántica... y hasta mi hermano se llama como él.

—¿Era un tahúr?

—No lo sé y me da igual. Lo único que me importa es evitar que mi hermano se meta en líos.

—Pero sabemos que robó los diamantes. O que, al menos, los escondió.

—Puede que sea el primer sospechoso, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada —suspiró Serena—. Y aunque los hubiera robado... podría devolverlos.

—Ese no era parte del acuerdo —dijo Darien, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a casa de Serena vieron que la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿No cerré al salir?

—Sí, con llave. Lo cual significa...

—Significa que es hora de aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas —lo interrumpió ella.

Darien la siguió a toda prisa. No quería dejarla sola con Seyia. Si estaba desesperado podría hacer cualquier barbaridad.

Serena se detuvo de golpe en el porche y él lo hizo también al ver el interior de la casa. Estaba destrozada, como si hubiera pasado un tornado.

Los muebles fuera de su sitio, papeles por todas partes, la tela del sofá hecha jirones... hasta habían quitado la tapa de la televisión.

Serena tuvo que apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta. Estaban tan cerca que Darien podía oler su champú de fresas. Y su cuello era tan tentador...

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —exclamó, para controlar el absurdo deseo de besarla.

—¿No es evidente? —suspiró ella.

Todas las habitaciones habían sido registradas y saqueadas. Y el dormitorio de Seyia se llevó la peor parte.

Habían sacado toda la ropa del armario, los cajones de la cómoda estaban rotos, el colchón había sido rajado con un cuchillo...

Serena se inclinó para tomar un payaso de trapo. El tiempo había desteñido su pelo rojo y el vestido de lunares, pero la hendidura que lo abría de parte a parte era nueva.

—Mi padre se lo regaló cuando tenía diez años —murmuró, con la voz teñida de emoción—, Y Seyia prometió que lo guardaría para siempre.

Darien se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó sobre el colchón.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —murmuró, abrazán dola.

Serena levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

—¿Llorar? Prefiero liarme a patadas. ¿Cómo se atreven a destrozar mi casa para poner sus sucias manos en los diamantes?

—Quizá no los hayan encontrado.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque los llevo en el bolso —contestó ella, tan tranquila.

Darien la miró, atónito.

Miles y miles de dólares en el coche, en el bar... y él no tenía ni idea.

—¿Tú estás loca?

—No, más bien soy prudente. Especialmente considerando lo que ha pasado.

—¿Y si nos hubiera parado la policía?

—¿Por qué iba a pararnos?

—Qué sé yo, para ponemos una multa... podrían haber mirado en tu bolso.

—¿Para qué, para buscar un lápiz?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Y si hubiéramos tenido un accidente y los hubiera encontrado una enfermera? ¿Y si nos hubieran robado en la puerta del bar?

—Tú estabas allí para protegerme, ¿no? —replicó Serena, irónica.

—¡Podrías haberme dicho que llevabas los diamantes!

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Soy yo quien debería estar histérica. Han destrozado mi casa.

—Tu hermano ha destrozado tu casa.

—¿Crees que lo ha hecho Seyia?

—Por favor... no pensarás seguir defendiéndolo, ¿verdad? Incluso se ha cargado a su payaso.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Seyia nunca haría nada violento?

Darien colocó bien el colchón para sentarse él.

—Lo que creo es que deberías enfrentarte con la realidad. Seyia se ha vuelto loco.

—Que te haya rozado sin querer con una sierra eléctrica no lo convierte en un sádico —replicó ella.

—Fue algo más que un roce, pero da igual. Cada vez es más peligroso. Esta destrucción es obra de alguien que ha perdido la cabeza. No puedes dormir aquí, Serena.

—¿Es una orden?

—Sí. ¿No puedes dormir en casa de tu abuela?

—Por supuesto. Pero no tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Tienes que ser sensata.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Me gustas mucho más cuando no abres la boca.

—Qué graciosa. Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

«Excepto cuando me besas». Darien apartó la mirada de su boca. ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil?

¿Por qué tenía cara de ángel y un cuerpo de pecado? ¿Por qué no se iba de allí?

—Sé que prefieres a las mujeres discretas, pero a mí no me hicieron así.

—Créeme, no me quejo de cómo te han hecho.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Si prestaras un poco de atención a mi cabeza en lugar de... a lo que sea, podríamos descubrir algo.

—Mira, Serena, creo que eres una persona muy inteligente. Excepto cuando se trata de tu hermano. Debes admitir que no atiendes a razones cuando se trata de Seyia.

—Es posible, pero como te he dicho mil veces yo conozco a Seyia mejor que nadie. Puede que hubiese escondido los diamantes, pero nunca haría esto —dijo ella, señalando la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¿Otro Tsukino?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—A menos que fuera mi tío Pete aunque ya no es mi tío porque mi tía Mary ha pedido el divorcio. Nadie de la familia se relaciona con él desde que lo detuvieron por... en fin, dirigir una casa de mala reputación. Hasta los Tsukino tienen un límite.

—¿Crees que tu tío Pete ha registrado tu casa?

—No sé qué pensar. También es posible que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con los diamantes. A lo mejor me han robado.

—¿Se han llevado algo?

— Sólo a mi hermano.

—Sí, seguro.

—¿Tienes una teoría mejor?

—Que Seyia sea el culpable es la única explicación que se me ocurre. Pero podría tener un cómplice... o más de uno.

—No puede ser. Seyia no tiene muchos amigos.

—No tendrían por qué ser amigos. ¿Y la rubia de la que habló tu abuela?

—Sí, es posible —murmuró Serena.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Ya nos hemos arriesgado suficiente esta noche. Sigo sin creer que llevaras esos diamantes contigo...

—¿Otra vez con eso? Aunque la policía los hubiera descubierto, sólo tendríamos que explicar la situación. No sospecharían de nosotros.

—A menos que uno de los dos hubiera estado en la cárcel.

— ¡Yo no he estado en la cárcel! —exclamó Serena.

—Pero yo sí.

Serena lo miró, atónita. ¿Por qué la sorprendía tanto? Casi toda su familia estaba o había estado en la cárcel.

¿Pero Darien Chiba?

—¿No me crees?

—Francamente... no. No das el tipo.

—¿Eso es un halago?

—Por supuesto. Bueno, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te detuvieron por un delito que no habías cometido?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Robé un coche con unos amigos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Dieciocho. Y ya tenía antecedentes por vandalismo, pequeños hurtos...

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, Serena. Pero ya no soy el mismo. He cambiado gracias a mi tía Luna .

—¿Porqué?

—Ella convenció al juez para que me pusiera la sentencia mínima. Y me confesó que mi madre no volvería nunca.

—Un poco duro, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo necesitaba oírlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía seis años y tuve el primer problema con la policía a los nueve.

—¿A los nueve? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Romper la ventana de un vecino con una piedra. Y con los años mi comportamiento era cada vez más salvaje —suspiró Darien—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi tía no me dio con una piedra en la cabeza.

—Estabas buscando atención —sonrió Serena, recordando que Seyia siempre se metía en líos cuando su madre estaba en la cárcel.

—Claro. Supongo que pensaba que mi madre iría a rescatarme.

—Pero no lo hizo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía a mi tía Luna , que me trataba como si fuera su hijo. Y me quería lo suficiente como para decir la verdad, que mi madre no volvería jamás y que yo tenía dos opciones: hacer algo con mi vida o destrozarla.

—Y elegiste lo primero.

—Por supuesto. Pero sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí para ayudarme.

Serena se emocionó al imaginar a Darien de niño.

—¿Cómo puede una madre abandonar a sus hijos?

—Ella quería una vida diferente, por lo visto. Así que se marchó a Europa y volvió a casarse con un millonario.

—Qué canalla. ¿Os escribía alguna vez, os enviaba regalos?

—No,nunca.

Serena apretó los labios. ¿Por qué aquella historia la afectaba tanto? Apenas conocía a Darien.

Entonces lo entendió.

Su madre también la había abandonado. Ella no se fue a Europa, sino a la cárcel, pero era lo mismo. Quizá Ikuko no quería abandonar a sus hijos, pero llevaba una vida al margen de la ley y ellos sufrieron las consecuencias.

Sin pensar, Serena tomó la mano de Darien. Era lógico que hubiese una conexión entre ellos. Compartían muchas cosas, sobre todo la pérdida, el dolor, la sensación de abandono.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos la rabia que sentía se convirtió en algo totalmente diferente.

—Serena —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada; levantó la mano y acarició suavemente su pelo. Darien acariciaba su cara, su cuello, el borde de la blusa. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y respiraba de forma agitada.

Serena cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, asombrada de que un roce tan suave ejerciera en ella un efecto tan devastador.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a los dos y se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

—Será mejor que conteste —dijo ella por fin, mirando alrededor. Encontró el teléfono en el suelo, debajo de la cama—. ¿Dígame?

—¿Quién es? —murmuró Darien. Serena tapó el auricular con la mano.

—Es Seyia.

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

**Hola a todos… lamento mucho el retraso pero la verdad no vi mucho entusiasmo con la historia así que me desanime un poco… pero bueno… no puedo dejar la historia a medias… les platico que ando en un brote de inspiración pero por desgracia no es con las historias que tengo pendientes sino con otras nuevas ideas que tengo… las musas son seres bastante volubles… pero bueno… he pasado por unos días algo desanimados pero ahora estoy tratando de poner orden a mis ideas y a mis pendientes… así que por lo pronto les dejo dos capítulos de la historia… gracias por los que han seguido la historia y por los reviews y alertas**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

Capítulo 6

Serena paseaba por la habitación, haciendo nudos con el cordón del teléfono. A juzgar por su silencio, era Seyia el que hablaba.

Darien se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentirse atraído por Serena Tsukino era una cosa, dejarse llevar por esa atracción, otra muy diferente.

—Mira, Seyia... —empezó a decir ella exas perada.

También Darien estaba exasperado. Aquella cita no era lo que había planeado. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Sin querer, observaba los labios entreabiertos de Serena... esos labios que había besado poco antes. Y que le gustaría volver a besar.

Las últimas horas con Serena Tsukino habían sido las más emocionantes e impredecibles de su vida. Ella no era como ninguna otra mujer.

Y no tenían nada en común.

Ella era una Tsukino, se recordó a sí mismo. Punto número uno, era la hermana de Seyia. Punto número dos, lo sacaba de quicio. Punto número tres. Darien quería controlar su vida, vivir tranquilo.

—Seyia, por favor... Escúchame.

—Deja que yo hable con él.

Serena negó con la cabeza, pero Darien le quitó el teléfono.

—Seyia, soy Darien Chiba.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí? —le espetó el hermano de Serena—. No, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. Pero si le has puesto una mano encima a mi hermana...

—No es hora de jugar. Seyia. ¿Por qué no te entregas a la policía? Cuanto más esperes...

Pero Seyia no le dejó terminar la frase.

—Me ha colgado.

—Qué sorpresa.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enfadada. ¡Estoy furiosa! —gritó Serena.

—Seyia suele enfurecer a la gente.

—No estoy furiosa con Seyia, estoy furiosa contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Para empezar, me has quitado el teléfono de las manos. Y luego seguramente le habrás dado un susto de muerte a mi hermano pidiéndole que se entregase a la policía.

—Tenía que hacer algo. Tú no estabas consiguiendo nada.

—¡Estaba escuchándole! Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, en lugar de meterte donde no te llaman.

—Yo escucho —replicó Darien.

«Donde no te llaman». Eso le dolió. A lo mejor lo había imaginado todo, a lo mejor no existía esa conexión con Serena.

—No, tú no escuchas en absoluto. Tú vas a lo tuyo.

—Mira, lo siento. Ha sido una noche muy larga y los dos estamos muy cansados.

—Desde luego que sí. Y creo que deberías irte.

—¿No quieres que espere hasta que llegue la policía?

Serena parpadeó.

—¿La policía?

—Tienes que denunciar esto. Es allanamiento de morada.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Darien respiró profundamente, intentando armarse de paciencia.

—No estoy intentando decirte lo que debes hacer. Es tu casa, tu hermano, tu problema. Pero cualquier persona razonable...

—Sabría que Seyia no aparecerá por aquí si ve un coche patrulla en la puerta —terminó Serena la frase por él—. Además, creo que no han robado nada. Quien fuera que sea, estaba buscando algo en concreto.

—Los diamantes, claro. Y eso significa que podrían volver en cualquier momento. No puedes quedarte aquí, Serena.

—Darien...

—Quiero decir, preferiría que no te quedases sola. Si no quieres marcharte, de acuerdo. Me quedaré a dormir aquí.

—No —dijo ella—. No será necesario. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

No tanto como le gustaría. Y eso lo preocupaba más que los diamantes robados. Él tenía fuerza de voluntad, pero era humano al fin y al cabo.

—Llamaré a mi primo Viper. No le importará dormir en el sofá.

—Muy bien.

—Buenas noches. Darien. Esta es una cita que nunca olvidaré.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró él—. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas.

—Sí, señor —contestó Serena, haciendo un saludo militar.

—Ya, bueno... Ya sé que a veces me paso dando órdenes. Intentaré contenerme la próxima vez.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo sola como para aceptar órdenes de nadie. Madame Luna se equivocó con nosotros.

—Desde luego —suspiró Darien, dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, los ojos grandes y luminosos.

—Iré al Café Romeo después de comer. Tengo que medir las ventanas.

—Nos veremos allí —asintió él, intentando resistir el impulso de acariciar su pelo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —suspiró Darien, volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Un momento.

—¿Qué?

—No me has dicho qué te ha contado Seyia. ¿Te ha dicho dónde estaba?

—No.

—¿Te ha dicho cuándo piensa volver? ¿O de dónde sacó los diamantes? ¿O por qué estuvo a punto de descerebrarme?

—No he podido preguntarle. Decía cosas... sin sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo pensar. Te lo contaré mañana.

—Serena, espera...

Pero Serena ya había cerrado la puerta.

Darien masculló una palabrota. Estaba seguro de que le escondía algo. Le habría gustado golpear la puerta para exigir respuestas, pero sabía cuál sería su reacción.

De modo que lo mejor sería marcharse y confiar en que Viper fuese a hacerle compañía... o quedarse en el coche y vigilarla él mismo.

Con un poco de suerte, encontraría algo de regaliz en la guantera, pensó. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Al día siguiente. Darien no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Eran las cuatro y Serena no había aparecido por el Café Romeo.

Él era un hombre paciente. Incluso muy paciente. Por ejemplo, en su plan para encontrar la esposa perfecta.

La búsqueda podía ser lenta, pero con su método estaba prácticamente garantizado que encontraría a la mujer de su vida. Nada de romances locos, nada de prisas. Antes de casarse habría calibrado los pros y los contras de todas las candidatas.

Pero incluso un hombre paciente puede impacientarse. Especialmente uno que se ha pasado toda la noche en el asiento de un coche. Todavía le dolía el cuello.

Al menos, no había visto a nadie intentando entrar en la casa. Y lo mejor era que Serena no lo había descubierto. Pero no había llamado a Viper, la traidora.

A lo mejor tampoco pensaba ir al Café Romeo. Debería haber exigido respuestas cuando tuvo oportunidad, pensó.

Darien cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que estaban acariciándose, como perdidos en un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos... hasta que Seyia llamó por teléfono. Recordaba los labios de Serena, tan invitadores, tan generosos. Afortunadamente, ella prácticamente lo había echado de casa.

No podía arriesgarse más, se dijo. Aquel lío con Serena había retrasado su cita con Heidi y Evonne, las siguientes candidatas en su lista. Por quienes no tenía el menor entusiasmo.

Y tampoco había llamado a la policía para hablarle de los diamantes.

El recuerdo de su voz lo alteraba: «Iré al Café Romeo después de comer». Darien dejó caer la tabla que estaba lijando. Era las tres y Serena no había aparecido.

Si fuera listo se alegraría. Pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Había medido la tabla tres veces.

De repente se levantó la lona que separaba la antigua pizzería del café, haciendo que los planos que había sobre una silla salieran volando. Serena entró como un soplo de aire fresco, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Siento llegar tarde. He comido en Julio's. Tienen la mejor comida mexicana de la ciudad.

—No me gusta la comida mexicana.

—Ah, es verdad —dijo ella, guardando las gafas de sol en el bolso. Era como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido nunca—. Bueno, el caso es que había un atasco tremendo.

—No pasa nada —dijo Darien.

—¿Dónde está Madame Luna ?

—Un payaso la ha invitado a merendar.

—¿Un payaso?

—Es un auténtico bufón y...

—Eres increíble. Ningún otro hombre es tan alto como tú, ni tan guapo, ni tan listo... ¡Puede que no todos tengan esos ojos de color zafiro que hacen que a una le tiemblen las piernas, pero eso no significa que los demás hombres sean unos payasos!

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi tía se ha ido a merendar con Bozo, un payaso con el que solía trabajar por las ferias.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada.

—Ah, perdón.

—¿Y qué era eso de mis ojos azules?

—Nada, nada, me refería a... Paúl Newman.

—Ya, bueno. Tenemos que hablar.

—Desde luego que sí —suspiró Serena, sacando un cuaderno de diseño—. Aquí están los dibujos preliminares. Como ves, he elegido líneas simples y tonos claros. A Madame Luna le gustó mucho, pero si quieres cambiar...

—Hay algo que deberías saber —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero hablar de tus diseños. Quiero hablar de tu hermano.

—Yo prefiero hablar de esto. ¿Qué te parecen los focos laterales?

—¿Perdona?

—Son más caros, desde luego, pero la iluminación ambiental es importante, especialmente para un café tan especial como el Romeo. ¿No te gustan estos focos?

—No me gusta que cambies de tema. Quiero saber para qué te llamó Seyia, quiero que me cuentes toda la conversación, palabra por palabra.

Serena cerró el cuaderno.

—Soy una profesional. Darien. No hablo de temas personales durante las horas de trabajo.

— ¡Otra vez estás cambiando de tema!

—Quizá debería volver cuando estuviese Madame Luna

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas lo qué quiero saber —replicó Darien, mostrándole un periódico—. ¿Has leído el artículo de la portada?

Serena lo miró por encima:

_Robo de diamantes en la joyería Choice. La po licía busca al culpable._

—Si pedimos las telas antes del jueves me harían un considerable descuento.

—Si tu hermano se entrega ahora, la condena sería más suave. ¿Dónde está, Serena?

Ella sacó una tarjeta del bolso.

—Por favor, dile a tu tía que me llame cuando le sea posible.

—Serena... creo que merezco saber la verdad.

La lona volvió a levantarse entonces, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirar. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que yo no acepto órdenes de nadie. Darien. Especialmente de un hombre. Así que puedes tomar tus órdenes y metértelas donde te quepan.

—Oye, mira...

—Parece que tenemos público —dijo ella entonces.

Lita y Andy estaban observándolos atentamente.

—Ah, hola. Serena, te presento a mi hermano Andy y a su prometida. Lita. Pero pueden esperar hasta que solucionemos esto.

—Ya está solucionado. Seyia es mi problema, no el tuyo. Hazte a la idea de que no ha pasado nada.

Es más, hazte a la idea de que no nos conocemos.

—Se supone que estamos saliendo —protestó Darien—. Nuestro amor está escrito en los posos del café, ¿recuerdas?

—Los posos del café sólo sirven para tirarlos a la basura, así que... hemos cortado. Mira, incluso tenemos testigos.

—¿Y si yo no estoy dispuesto a cortar?

—Pues vete disponiendo —replicó ella—. Adiós, Darien. Ha sido divertido, pero no tenemos nada que ver. A ti te gusta la cátsup y a mí la salsa mexicana.

A él nunca le habían gustado las cosas picantes, hasta...

—Buenas tardes —se despidió Serena.

Darien la vio salir sin poder hacer nada. Quizá era lo mejor. Se sentía atraído por ella, desde luego, pero no había futuro para su relación. Y no podía inmiscuirse en su vida cuando acababa de dejar claro que no quería saber nada de él.

—Hola, Darien —sonrió Andy, moviendo la mano delante de su cara.

—¿Qué?

—Esa era Serena, evidentemente —sonrió Lita.

—Era, desde luego. En pasado. Ya habéis visto que hemos roto.

Andy soltó una carcajada.

—Lo hemos visto, hermanito.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada —contestó Lita por él—. Pareces disgustado. Darien. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No estoy disgustado. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Quizá porque Serena es una chica guapísima y tú acabas de dejar que se te escape de las manos.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? Además, ¿por qué iba a detenerla? Es una Tsukino, debería estar celebrándolo.

—Pues no pareces muy contento.

—Estoy encantado. Además, sólo hemos salido una vez y tengo suerte de estar vivo —replicó Darien—. Estoy contentísimo. De hecho, os invito a una cerveza en 0'Malley's.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Andy, mirando el reloj.

—Ahora mismo. Podemos brindar por mi buena suerte. He tenido una cita con Serena Tsukino y estoy vivo para contarlo.

Serena estaba en 0'Malley's, mirando su taza de café: solo, sin azúcar. No se parecía nada al especial de Madame Luna . Y ningún hombre se parecía a Darien Chiba.

Serena lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaba con su hermano y su futura cuñada, unas mesas más adelante. Él no la había visto y ella no pensaba llamar su atención. Le había dicho adiós una vez y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo dos veces.

Dejar a Darien era la única forma de estar a salvo. No podía contarle lo que le había dicho Seyia. El tonto de su hermano quería repartir los diamantes y había pensado que ella aceptaría el trato. Pero lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que recuperase el sentido común.

Serena hizo una mueca al tomar un sorbo de café. Era tan amargo como sus sentimientos. Hasta la noche anterior, estaba convencida de que Seyia era inocente, que él no tenía nada que ver. Pero sabía lo de los diamantes. Y sabía que alguien había sacado la bolsa de su escondite.

Y quería que se los devolviera.

Una pena. Serena levantó la cabeza para ver si Darien se había fijado en ella. Afortunadamente, estaba muy ocupado hablando con su hermano. Por un momento, admiró su camaradería. Los Tsukino se querían, pero había cierta tensión entre ellos. Nada sorprendente, cuando la mitad de ellos eran buscados por la justicia.

Pero no quería ni imaginar que su hermano acabase en la cárcel. Había intentado engañarlo por teléfono, convencerlo de que pensaba repartir los diamantes. Entonces Seyia sugirió que se encontrasen a las once en el Dairy Wizard, una heladería abandonada en la carretera de Farmingham.

No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando llegase allí, pero tenía que ir. Seyia parecía muy raro por teléfono, casi desesperado. Dudaba que atendiese a razones, de modo que tenía que trazar un plan.

Y no le quedaba mucho tiempo; Después de dejar la propina en la mesa, Serena salió por la puerta de atrás, segura de que Darien no la había visto.

Eran las cinco. En las horas que le quedaban tendría que encontrar la forma de convencer a su hermano, librarse de los diamantes y olvidar a Darien Chiba.

Por el momento, las tres cosas le parecían imposibles.

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

**Hola a todos… lamento el retraso en serio me siento muy mal y apenada con ustedes… prometo que pronto iré subiendo lo que falta de la historia… así que gracias por seguirme… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo…? Están geniales esos dos ¿no creen?**

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: La historia original se llama Un Soltero Difícil de Gabrie Kritin y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

Capítulo 7

A las siete de la tarde. Darien se había resignado al hecho de que Serena estaba fuera de su vida; Incluso celebró que llegase la pizza. Pero estaba medio cruda.

A las ocho, empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tomó dos antiácidos y tiró el resto de pizza a la basura. Luego se sentó en el sofá y miró los puntos de su dedo gordo.

A las nueve estaba que se subía por las paredes. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella, convencerla de que necesitaba su ayuda.

Su deseo de volver a verla era más que una atracción física. Evidentemente, Serena no se daba cuenta de que estaba en serio peligro protegiendo a su hermano.

A las diez, sencillamente ya no podía aguantarlo.

Intentando distraerse, salió a dar una vuelta en el coche. Hacía calor, pero no demasiado, y olía a lluvia. Mientras conducía, vio un grupo de chicas jugando en la acera, una pareja de adolescentes, un viejo sentado en los escalones de su casa, acariciando la cabeza de su perro.

El sol se había puesto en aquél tranquilo barrio y Darien supo que debía tomar una decisión. Volver a su casa o ir en busca de Serena. No la quería en su vida, por supuesto, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Especialmente porque se negaba a ver la realidad: que su hermano era un delincuente.

Darien detuvo el coche en un semáforo y miró alrededor. Si giraba a la derecha iría a su casa, si giraba a la izquierda, a casa de Serena.

Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no quería volver a verlo, que la última vez que fue a su casa fue recibido con un cuchillo y luego golpeado en la cabeza con un perro de escayola. Sería mejor irse a casa. Más seguro. Más aburrido. Darien giró a la izquierda.

«¿Dónde están los hombres cuando una los necesita?», pensaba Serena, mientras intentaba cambiar la rueda, incapaz de creer en su mala suerte. Entonces miró su reloj: llegaba tarde. Dejando el neumático pinchado sobre la acera, entró en el coche y arrancó a toda velocidad.

—Por favor, que no se haya ido —murmuró—. Espérame, Seyia. Espérame.

Afortunadamente, había poco tráfico y pudo abrirse paso fácilmente.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo: ¿Y si Seyia no la esperaba? ¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde? Serena pisó el acelerador... ochenta, noventa, cien.

No estaba acostumbrada a conducir a más velocidad de la permitida, pero aquella noche todo le daba igual. Sin embargo, cuando miró por el retrovisor se le encogió el corazón.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, pisando el freno—. Maldita sea, maldita sea.

El coche patrulla le dio las luces para que se detuviese a un lado de la carretera y Serena obedeció. Y cuando vio que el policía se acercaba, bajó la ventanilla.

—Buenas noches, señor agente.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Sabe que iba conduciendo a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en una zona de setenta?

—Puedo explicárselo —empezó a decir Serena. Pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Seyia se habría ido cuando llegase a la antigua heladería y a saber qué sería capaz de hacer. ¿Y si no volvía a ponerse en contacto con ella? ¿Y si hacía alguna locura?

—¿Me enseña su permiso de conducir y los papeles del seguro?

Serena abrió la guantera.

—Es que tengo... una emergencia familiar.

—¿Una emergencia médica?

—Aún no —contestó ella. Aunque estaba pensando en partirle la cara a su hermano.

—Serena Tsukino —murmuró el policía—. ¿Es usted pariente de Louis Tsukino? ¿O Marco Tsukino, Ducky Tsukino?

—Pues... sí, la verdad es que sí.

El hombre dio un paso atrás.

—Por favor, salga del coche.

Serena obedeció, con un nudo en la garganta. Había oído muchas historias de cómo reaccionaba la policía al oír el apellido Tsukino, pero no las había creído. Hasta aquel momento.

El agente miró con su linterna en el interior del coche y la obligó a abrir el maletero. Y mientras tanto, pasaban los minutos...

Por fin, la dejó ir, olvidando la multa... seguramente por la emoción de haberse encontrado con una Tsukino, familiar de famosos delincuentes.

Eran las once y cuarto cuando llegó a la antigua heladería. Había sido un sitio muy popular para los adolescentes de la zona en los años ochenta, pero en aquel momento era un local vacío y abandonado en una calle sin salida. Una de las farolas estaba rota y el solitario aparcamiento tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Serena salió del coche y buscó entre las sombras, pero no vio a su hermano. No le gustaba nada estar allí sola, pero no podía marcharse hasta que apareciese Seyia. Si aparecía.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta de la heladería rozó sin querer un cubo de basura... y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando un gato negro saltó de él maullando como una fiera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, estaba sola. Por la noche. En un aparcamiento solitario, en una calle sin salida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio una nota pegada al sucio cristal. Estaba arrancándola cuando vio una sombra con el rabillo del ojo.

Seyia.

Pero no era Seyia. El hombre que acababa de aparecer era más alto, más fuerte. Y estaba sangrando.

Era Darien Chiba.

Debería haber girado a la derecha. Darien sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se limpió la sangre del brazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó Serena.

—¿No es evidente?

—Seguir a alguien va contra la ley.

—¿Seguirte? ¿Crees que estoy siguiéndote?

—Ah, claro, has venido por pura coincidencia, ¿no?

—A lo mejor quería un helado.

—Pues llegas diez años tarde. La heladería cerró en 1990. Además, parece que lo que necesitas no es un helado, sino una tirita. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me ha arañado una gata.

—¿Y cómo sabes que era una gata?

—Porque actuaba de forma irracional, como alguien que yo conozco... ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es venir aquí sola?

—No estoy sola. Estás tú.

—Porque te he seguido.

—¿Lo ves? Estás siguiéndome.

—Pues deberías darle gracias a Dios.

—¿Desde cuándo me sigues?

—Fui a tu casa y te vi cambiando la rueda... por cierto, me quedé muy impresionado. No todas las mujeres sabrían cambiar una rueda.

—Tienes que salir de la cueva más a menudo, Darien —replicó Serena, poniéndose en jarras—. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, por cierto. Tardé veinte minutos en averiguar cómo funcionaba el maldito gato.

—Eres tú la que dice no necesitar a un hombre para nada —replicó él—. No me atreví a acercarme... sobre todo cuando vi que tenías una herramienta en la mano.

Lo que Serena no sabía era que había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir del coche. Pero era mejor no decírselo. Además, no podía explicar qué hacía en un lugar desierto como aquel, a las afueras de St. Louis.

—Supongo que te daría un ataque de risa cuando me paró el policía.

—No, no me dio un ataque de risa. Ibas conduciendo como una loca... pensé que sólo las monjas conducían así.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, déjalo. Me alegro de que te detuviera.

—Claro que me detuvo. Y gracias a él. Seyia se ha marchado.

—¿Seyia estaba aquí?

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Para eso me llamó anoche. Quería que nos viésemos aquí a las once... para que le diese los diamantes. Y estaba muy raro.

—¿No está siempre raro?

—Seyia es nervioso, pero anoche estaba casi frenético.

—Yo también estaría frenético si hubiera perdido cien mil dólares en diamantes robados. Pero me habría quedado si mi hermana estuviera dispuesta a entregármelos. O al menos, habría dejado una nota.

—¿Una nota?

—Eso es. Igual que la que tú tienes escondida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Déjalo, Tsukino. No sabes mentir. Además, llevo vigilándote desde que dejaste el coche detrás de esos arbustos. ¿La nota es de Seyia?

—¿Y yo qué sé? —le espetó Serena—. No he tenido tiempo de leerla.

—Pues vamos a leerla juntos. Ven, aquí hay luz.

—¿Porqué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué te importa lo que diga la nota? ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Por qué no te olvidas de mí?

—No puedo —suspiró Darien.

Era la verdad. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Día y noche. Serena Tsukino estaba en su cabeza a todas horas. Y, en aquel momento, llenaba todos sus sentidos. Olía su perfume, veía los puntitos dorados en sus ojos azules...

En aquel momento deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo. Pero no era ni el sitio ni el momento. Además, Serena no confiaba en él.

—Enséñame la nota.

—Con una condición. Diga lo que diga la nota, yo tomo las decisiones. ¿De acuerdo?

Él abrió la boca para protestar... pero entonces sonó un disparo. La bala destrozó el escaparate de la vieja heladería. Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y la tiró al suelo.

Entonces sonó un segundo disparo; la bala pasó silbando sobre sus cabezas.

—Parece que a ese tipo no le caemos bien.

Serena miró a Darien, pálida.

—Alguien está intentando matamos.

—Menos mal que no tiene puntería —murmuró él, tirando de un viejo banco para colocarlo a modo de barricada.

—Crees que es Seyia, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas que mi hermano me pegaría un tiro?

—Ahora mismo no pienso nada. Bueno, sí, estoy pensando cómo salir vivo de aquí.

—Escucha... —dijo Serena entonces.

—No oigo nada.

—Pues eso. Creo que se ha ido.

—O a lo mejor está esperando que asomemos la cabeza para pegarnos un tiro.

—Podemos correr hasta mi coche.

—Antes hay que apagar esa farola —asintió Darien—. Si no, seremos un objetivo demasiado fácil.

Serena tomó una piedrecita del suelo.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Deja que lo haga yo —dijo él, quitándole la piedra—. No vamos a estar aquí toda la noche.

—Muy bien. Chiba, esta es tu oportunidad para impresionarme. A ver si puedes romper la farola.

—¿Y si fallo?

—Entonces será mi turno.

Darien se puso de rodillas y lanzó la piedra.

No le dio a la farola.

—Está demasiado lejos. Además, no puedo tirar bien en esta posición...

—Deja de quejarte y apártate —lo interrumpió Serena, poniéndose de rodillas. Tomó una piedra del suelo, levantó el brazo con la velocidad del rayo y...

La luz se apagó.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Darien—. Qué suerte has tenido.

—Nada de suerte, guapo. Era del equipo de béisbol del instituto. Llegamos a los campeonatos nacionales.

—Y ahora me lo dices.

—Porque no me habías dado oportunidad. Como te has puesto en plan Pedro Picapiedra...

—Yabadabadú. Venga, Vilma, vámonos.

Un segundo después, corrían agachados hasta el Taurus rojo. Serena abrió la puerta y se tiró de cabeza sobre el asiento. Darien hizo lo mismo... pero cayó sobre ella.

—No puedo respirar —protestó Serena.

Él se incorporó para mirar por la ventanilla.

—No veo a...

—¡Agáchate!

Darien cayó sobre ella, tan blanda, tan suave... no se le ocurría ningún otra sitio donde quisiera estar en aquel momento. Serena Tsukino era una chica lista y valiente. Y sexy como el demonio. La adrenalina empezaba a convertirse en otra cosa, en algo caliente que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza inusitada y su cuerpo reaccionó... como era lógico que reaccionase.

—Bésame —murmuró Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —insistió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos—. No me gusta tener miedo. Quiero sentir... otra cosa. Quiero sentirme viva. Bésame, Darien. Como si no quisieras parar nunca.

Darien, que era un caballero, obedeció. La besó durante largo rato, sin intención de parar. La devoró y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, ferocidad casi. Por fin, un siglo después. Darien levantó la cabeza, suspirando

—Esto es absurdo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Tienes razón. Quítate de encima.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero consiguió maniobrar para sentarse frente al volante.

—Dame las llaves.

—No, yo conduciré —dijo Serena—. Soy más bajita que tú y me será más fácil conducir agachando la cabeza.

En cuanto cambiaron de asiento, ella arrancó como una flecha.

—¿Nos está siguiendo?

—No veo a nadie, pero sigue pisando el acelerador —contestó Darien.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa.

—De eso nada. El que nos ha disparado sólo tendría que mirar los papeles de tu coche para saber la dirección. Y tampoco creo que mi casa sea un sitio seguro.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la comisaría? No podemos seguir jugando al gato y al ratón para siempre, Serena. Alguien está intentando matamos.

Ella apretó el volante, pero no discutió.

—Quizá tengas razón. Quizá ha llegado la hora de ir a la policía.

Cuando llegaron al solitario aparcamiento de un supermercado, Serena quitó la llave de contacto y sacó el móvil del bolso. Le seguían temblando las manos después del tiroteo. O por los efectos del beso de Darien. No estaba segura. Lo que sí sabía era que nadie la había besado así. Nunca.

Y eso la hacía sentir confusa, rara. Unas sensa ciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó Darien.

—A la policía.

—Departamento de policía de St. Louis —contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Quiero denunciar la desaparición de una persona.

—¿Su nombre, por favor?

—Serena Tsukino. Mi hermano, Seyia Tsukino, ha desaparecido y creo que podría estar en peligro.

Oyó que Darien mascullaba algo, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Es menor de edad?

—No, tiene veintidós años.

—¿Cuándo ha desaparecido, señorita?

—Hace cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo Serena. Después, contestó un par de preguntas más antes de colgar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Darien.

—Quieren que vaya a la comisaría para presentar la denuncia.

—¿Y eso era lo que querías de la policía? ¿Presentar una denuncia por la desaparición de tu hermano? ¿Y qué pasa con el tipo que nos ha disparado? Ah, por cierto, también se te ha olvidado mencionar la bolsa de diamantes. Y el trabajo de decoración que un canalla hizo en tu casa.

—¡La nota! —exclamó Serena entonces.

—¿Qué nota?

—La que había en la puerta de la heladería. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Nada sorprendente, considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Qué dice?

Al leerla, Serena sintió un escalofrío:

_El sábado, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio. Trae la bolsa o no volverás a ver a Seyia._

—No tiene sentido —murmuró Darien—. Fue Seyia quien robó los diamantes.

—Hay alguien más involucrado —dijo Serena—. Seyia no puede haberlo hecho solo.

—Y ahora su cómplice lo mantiene como rehén.

—Para que le dé los diamantes, claro. Sólo hay un problema.

—¿Sólo uno? —preguntó él, irónico.

—Muy bien, tenemos muchos problemas. Alguien nos ha disparado, han registrado mi casa, no podemos ir a la tuya. Seyia está en peligro y...

—¿Y?

—Y yo ya no tengo los diamantes —dijo Serena entonces.

Darien se quedó mirándola con una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

—¿Que no tienes los diamantes? Por favor, dime que se los has entregado a la policía.

—No exactamente.

—No lo habrás vendido, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. En veinticuatro horas no habría conseguido ni la mitad de su valor —contestó Serena.

Darien la miró, perplejo.

—Entonces, ¿qué has hecho con ellos?

— Los he enviado por correo.

—¿Qué?

—Los envié por correo a la joyería. Pensé que si devolvía los diamantes, la policía abandonaría la investigación y Seyia no tendría problemas.

Darien se golpeó la cabeza contra el salpicadero, desesperado. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir peor...

—No me lo puedo creer. Los has enviado por correo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que comprobarían las huellas dactilares? ¿Y que encontrarán las tuyas y las de Seyia? ¡Y las mías!

—Darien, estás hablando con una Tsukino. Nos ensañaron a borrar las huellas dactilares de los biberones —suspiró Serena—. Los diamantes están limpios, te lo aseguro. Me puse unos guantes, los limpié todos con un paño y los metí en otra bolsa. Y los envié en un sobre de esos con burbujas desde un buzón a cinco kilómetros de mi casa.

—Muy bien, podría funcionar... si algún cartero avaricioso no detecta los diamantes.

—No, no va a funcionar. Tenemos que recuperarlos —dijo Serena entonces.

—Tendremos que hablar con la policía. En serio esta vez. Esto es un secuestro, por no hablar del intento de asesinato.

—Estamos hablando de los Tsukino —le recordó ella—. La policía no hará nada para encontrar a mi hermano. De hecho, intentarán implicar a Seyia en el tiroteo. ¿Y cómo vamos a explicar la nota sin hablar de los diamantes? No, tenemos que hacerlo solos.

—¿Tenemos?

Serena respiró profundamente. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se presentaría voluntario para solucionar aquel desastre? Había sido estupendo tenerlo a su lado sobre todo, después de tantos años resolviendo sola los problemas de los Tsukino.

Pero era hora de poner los pies en el suelo.

—No, es verdad. Este es mi problema, no el tuyo. ¿Puedo dejarte en algún sitio seguro? ¿Podrías quedarte en casa de tu tía hasta que todo esto termine?

—¿Hasta que esto termine? Serena, no te das cuenta de lo seria que es esta situación. Esto no va a terminar, va a explotar por algún lado.

—Muy bien, hasta que explote. Sé que no quieres que te pille la explosión y supongo que no querrás quedarte para recoger las piezas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Lo había preguntado en voz baja y Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé —suspiró Darien, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Estoy confuso desde que nos conocimos. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que nos peguen un tiro. Y no quiero que intentes salvar a Seyia tú sola.

—Pues dudo que quieras descerrajar el buzón de la joyería. Es un delito.

—Desde luego que no. Tiene que haber otra forma —dijo él, pensativo.

—Por el momento... —empezó a decir Serena, poniendo el coche en marcha.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A un sitio seguro.

—¿Un hotel?

—No exactamente.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente, Serena?

—A la casa segura de los Tsukino. Llevan años usándola para esconderse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

—Una casa segura. Increíble.

—Bueno, no es exactamente una casa.

—¿Qué es «exactamente»?

Serena tomó la autopista A-70.

—Hace años, mi tío abuelo Paúl Tsukino compró una granja cerca de Grubville para criar ovejas. Era un negocio legal.

—Ah, increíble.

—Bueno, el caso es que esa granja se convirtió en el escondite de los infames Tsukino. Un tornado destrozó la granja en 1964 y mi tío volvió a la ciudad. Pero no vendió la finca, así que mi familia sigue usándola para sus oscuros propósitos.

—No me digas que vamos a dormir en un granero.

—Claro que no. El escondite es una cueva — sonrió Serena—. Te sentirás como en casa, Pedro.

•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷDIFICIL DE ATRAPARƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•

**Hola chicas… lo sé… no tengo perdón de Dios… pero la verdad he tenido unos meses algo difíciles… pero bueno, estoy tratando de redimirme con ustedes… por lo pronto hoy les dejo este capítulo…espero que les haya parecido bueno… la verdad esta historia esta divertida…**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
